There is Something about Harry
by Web Walker
Summary: A light and fluffy story with a strong aroma of lemons hanging around in it's vacinity. Harry has gone through some changes over the summer and everyone is noticing
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Any reviews I get will be most appreciated. Please though if you do not like this story, tell me why. I do not know how to try to make it a better story unless I have constructive feedback from everyone. Also, I am not sure what rating this story is going to have. It may go up depending on what happens in the story. I have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen within the first few chapters, but after that….who knows?   
  
Enough said, on to the story.  
Chapter One  
Harry reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and continued his task of weeding Aunt Petunia's garden. Harry was quite used to the hard work by now. It had been this way ever since he got back from his 5th year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every morning, Aunt Petunia would bang on Harry's bedroom door and yell for him to hurry and get up. He would come down, cook breakfast for the family and then his aunt would tell him what chores he had for the day. At the end of the day she would call him in to dinner and then he would go to bed tired and lonely and dream of being back at Hogwarts.  
  
This went on for the first few days of summer, and then Harry found a small green garden snake in one of Aunt Petunia's flower beds while he was weeding. Harry had spent the day pulling weeds and talking to the snake while it warmed itself in the hot summer sun. For the first time that summer, Harry had felt as if he were not alone. He had someone to talk to, someone that listened to him while he complained about his aunt and uncle, someone who would listen to his talk of school, about his friends and all of the new spells he had learned the year before. Not too long after he discovered his new friend, Aunt Petunia, being very nosey, heard Harry talking to someone and came out to investigate. Seeing the snake, she let out a shriek and ran to the house to phone an exterminator. Harry quickly told the snake that he had to leave or he would be killed. After this, Harry's days went on quite like they had from the beginning of summer.   
  
Harry sighed and absently reached over and pulled a weed while wondering how all of his friends were faring this summer. He had already received owls from both Hermione and Ron and was eagerly looking forward to hearing from his Godfather. Ron said that Dumbledore told his mother that he could come over to spend the last 2 weeks of summer with his family and was going on and on with plans for those 2 weeks. Harry thought he had better wait a while before approaching Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about going to the Weasley's. Uncle Vernon was being somewhat nicer to him since the incident with the garden snake, and he did not want to ruin his uncle's good mood by bringing up what his uncle called his "abnormality".  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, asked if Harry had been able to do any of his homework yet. She also asked how his summer was going and if the Dursleys were treating him well. Harry had smiled when he imagined his friend nibbling on the end of her quill and worrying her bottom lip over whether he had done his homework yet. He really could not wait to see his two best friends.  
  
It was getting quite hot out this time of the day and he was getting thirsty. Harry knew better than to expect Dudley or his Aunt to come out with a cool drink of water. Aunt Petunia would not be calling him in for dinner for several more hours, and he had to have this whole section of the garden weeded by that time. Sighing, Harry reached up and wiped the sweat off his brow again and reached for another weed. This was the second time this week he was weeding this portion of the garden. The weeds just seem to grow over night. Harry sighed again and looked around to see if anyone was watching, deciding nobody was around, he whipped his t-shirt off and reveled in the cool breeze that touched his overheated skin. As soon as he did this though, he heard gasps and giggling.  
  
Harry looked around, and sure enough, there they were. Several girls were lounging by the hedge watching him work. This had been an ongoing event ever since the beginning of the summer when his aunt and uncle had first sent him out to weed the garden and tend to the yard. Every time he thought he was alone, he would try to make himself comfortable and look up to find the same girls smiling and giggling while they watched him work. Harry did not think he was very attractive, so he was very puzzled over why these girls staked out the Dursley's yard each day and watched him work. Harry smiled absently at the girls and blushed when he heard them giggle again.   
  
What Harry did not realize was that all of the days of hard work in the garden and working in the yard had toned his already maturing body even more than it had been by playing Quidditch. His features had become more elongated and more sharply defined, he no longer wore glasses, so his green eyes became even more bright and his stare even more piercing than before. He had grown taller also and at 6'2" with a muscular build, he was attracting quite a bit of attention from the neighborhood girls. Harry had also grown his hair out a bit more. Instead of having unmanageable sprouts of hair falling all over the place, he now had shiny, thick hair that gently curled up at his collar. His Aunt had gotten fed up with trying to cut his hair as it just grew back the next day, so she let it stay the way it was. She could not stop giving a disgusted look at Harry and the offensive hair every time she saw him though.  
  
All in all, the changes in Harry had not gone unnoticed by the girls in the neighborhood. Each day the girls that camped out in front of the Dursley's would practically multiply. The girls would call their friends and their friends would call their friends all so that they would have a chance to watch Harry and sigh with longing as the sweat would trickle down his muscular chest while he worked. Of course, all of this attention to Harry had not gone unnoticed by Uncle Vernon who would scowl at the girls each evening and yell at them to go home. He had even gone so far as to call the girl's parents and complain about their hoodlum children hanging around his house.  
  
Aunt Petunia came out and yelled for Harry to come in for dinner several hours later, and he sighed in relief. His stomach had been growling for a while now and all of the muscles in his back had been tensed up about an hour. He was tired and hot and had though dinner time would never come. As Harry pulled his shirt back on, he heard the disappointed groans from the girls watching him. Harry looked up to see the girls packing up their boxed lunches and arm chairs and heading back to their houses.   
  
During dinner, Harry decided to bring up the subject of going to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. There was only a few days left for him to owl Ron his answer and he had to bring it up sometime. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry waited and watched as his uncle's face went from smiling and happy to hard and cold.  
  
"Yes, boy?" He snarled.  
  
"I received an invitation to my friend Ron's house for the last 2 weeks of summer." Harry watched as his uncle got a calculating look in his eye. Harry could see that he was thinking about the pros and cons of letting Harry go. On one hand Harry would not be here to do the menial day to day tasks for his aunt, but on the other hand Harry would be out of his hair and, most importantly, out of his front yard. This would mean those teenaged hoodlums would not be in front of his house every day.  
  
"Tell them……Tell them yes you can go, but I am warning you boy…..I do not want any more freaks in my house." Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, clearly remembering the flu incident from a few years back. "If they want you, they are going to have to pick you up at the front door. I will not have my house ransacked by a bunch of freaks." Barked Uncle Vernon while Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and held back a retort forming in her mind and Dudley whimpered and clutched his bottom.   
  
Content that he was going to get his wish to stay with the Weasleys, Harry smiled, and hurriedly assured them that he would have them come pick him up another way. Finishing his dinner, he asked if he could be excused and rushed up to his room to owl Ron that he could come and that a new way of picking him up had to be found.  
  
Harry finished writing his note and sent it off with Hedwig, and with a smile on his face, flopped down on his bed in exhaustion. He could not wait until Sunday when he would be away from this place for another year. Sleep overcame him quickly and he dreamed of being with the people he loved.  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	2. Chapter 2 or Pass the Smelling Salts Ple...

(A/N) I just remembered that I did not post a disclaimer at the beginning of my story, so here goes..I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter characters or books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also need to state that if I have scarpered off with anyone's ideas, that I am very sorry. I have been reading fan fiction for quite a while now, and to be honest with all of you, I think most of the ideas have already been done in one way or another. Still, if this sounds like any other story out there, please let me know and I will try to rectify the situation. Also, I wanted to thank my reviewers..3 anonymous reviewers, TigerLily87 and JerseyGirl03. Thanks guys for being so nice to me. I am glad you like the story and can only hope to hold your interest with this chapter! ( As always, let me know what you all think by reading and reviewing.  
Chapter 2 or Pass the Smelling Salts, Please.  
Sunday dawned hot and humid, and Harry had his trunk packed and was sitting on it at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the Weasleys to come pick him up. His uncle had eyed him suspiciously when he came down the stairs that morning, his trunk thumping on the treads as he heaved it down the stairs behind him, and Hedwig squawking in her cage. Harry had hurriedly quieted her down by giving her an Owl Treat and had settled down to wait for his friends to come.  
  
"Boy." Growled his uncle. "Exactly when and how are these freaks coming to pick you up?" Harry noticed that his uncle had a funny tick going by his eye, and figured that the stress of having wizards come to pick him up was getting to him.  
  
"Ron contacted me the other day and said that his family had a new car and they would be here to pick me up at 11:00." Replied Harry in a placating tone. He hoped that Ron and Mr. Weasley would be on time this year, as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were always in a high state of excitement when he was picked up by them. He supposed he couldn't blame them, what with the pig's tail that Dudley acquired in his first year, the flying car in his second year and the flu incident in his third. He would be a little jumpy too if he were them.  
  
Harry sighed in relief as the clock struck 11:00 and there was a knock on the door. As he went to open the door, his aunt peered out the window to see what kind of car the "freaks" had bought, and his uncle came in to the hall to make sure that his house remained intact. Smiling, Harry opened the door to greet his saviors.  
  
"Hey Mr. Weasley, Ron," He started excitedly, only to be met by two identical faces full of shock. Ron's face had turned beet red and his eyes practically bugged out his head. Harry turned to Mr. Weasley to see almost the same look on his face. Wondering what had happened; Harry looked at Ron with a look of apprehension on his face and quickly turned around to see if anything was happening behind him, seeing that nothing was he looked back at Ron and Mr. Weasley very perplexed.  
  
"Blimey, Harry!!" Said Ron smiling, but still with a shocked look on his face. "Look at you. When did you go and get so.so..so?" Before he could finish, Ron grimaced in pain and rubbed his shin. Scowling, Ron rubbed his shin again and looked at his father who had just kicked him when he had opened his mouth to speak. Flushing red, Ron smiled an apology to his father and turned back to Harry  
  
"So what Ron?" Asked Harry. Harry was starting to get very confused. Ok now, he thought, this is starting to get a little freaky. First all of those girls in front of the house, his uncle and aunt, and yes, even Dudley being nicer to him, and now my best friend and his dad are starting to weird me out. He couldn't help but wonder how much more was going to happen.  
  
"So.so tall." Improvised Ron. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so tall is all Harry." Smiling, Ron went on to tell Harry how Hermione had owled him and said that she could not stay with them this summer, but would instead meet them in Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?" Asked a slightly shell shocked Mr. Weasley. Why he was so shocked at the transformation in Harry from skinny raga muffin to good looking boy that he could not even focus on his thought of asking Harry about the round thing hanging from the ceiling of the porch of the house.  
  
Harry noticed that as he went back in to the hall to get his trunk and Hedwig that Ron and Mr. Weasley stood in the exact same spot that they had been in when they knocked on the door. As a matter of fact, they still had the same looks on their faces that they had when he had first opened the door. "Uh, Mr.Weasley? Sir?" Harry tried to gain his attention once again. "I have my trunk and I am ready to go now."  
  
Harry was starting to get concerned, when Mr. Weasley suddenly gave a startled little jump and said, "Uh, yes.yes.so you are. Well off to the car then. Ron, help Harry with his trunk and we may make it to the Burrow before dinner." He commanded, walking swiftly to the car.  
  
Ron shrugged and picked up one of the trunk while Harry picked up Hedwig and the other end. As he walked to the car with his best friend, Ron suddenly perked up and asked. "Harry. What is with all of the girls lining the sidewalk anyways?"  
  
Harry flushed as he heard a giggle. "Don't honestly know Ron. They have been there all summer long. At first, I thought it was a muggle thing, but then it dawned on me that it only started happening this summer." Harry rubbed his forehead and continued. "To be honest with you, I was going to ask you if you knew anything about this sort of thing happening."  
  
"Nope." Replied Ron. "Can't rightly say as I have, but we can ask Hermione if she knows of anything like this ever happening before. If that fails, maybe mom or Ginny will know something about it." Ron flashed Harry a grin and hefted the trunk up into the car. "You must admit though Harry" Ron continued. "It looks as if they are getting ready to have a parade or something." This said they got into the car and slowly pulled away from the curb leaving behind the smiling and waving girls lining the sidewalk.  
  
The ride to the Burrow was uneventful. After leaving the Dursley's, Harry and Ron had settled down to a long talk of Quidditch, school, and what was going on in the wizarding world. Harry listened as Ron told him how his favorite team The Chudley Cannons were doing in the league, "Fourth, Harry," Ron yelled, smiling brightly. After telling Harry of the new broom he had gotten for his birthday he had to drop a little dung bomb into the conversation. Ron was practically jumping in his seat when he told Harry about the apparent demise of Lord Voldemorte in a freak accident of fate. "Curse from his own wand killed him Harry!" He exclaimed. "We heard that he was at a Death Eater Meeting when a curse from his wand back-fired and rebounded back onto him killing him instantly." While Harry was still trying to take in the fact that Voldemorte was dead, Ron went on to tell of Charlie in Romania and Bill's work for Gringotts and that they both were home for the summer too.  
  
After an hour or so, Harry saw that the scenery was starting to change from urban track houses to lush fields of wheat and knew that they were not far from the Burrow. He settled back into the seat and watched the fields of wheat go by and drifted into another conversation about Quidditch which was quickly put aside as they turned into the gravel drive of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley turned the ignition to off and turned in his seat to look at both boys. "Well, you boys take your time getting Harry's trunk. I am going in to war.erm..tell Molly you are here Harry." Mr. Weasley flushed and got out of the car to scurry up the walk and into the house while Harry looked after him with a perplexed look on his face. Funny, he thought, I could have sworn he was going to say something about warning someone. He shrugged, looked at a smirking Ron and got out of the car to get his trunk.  
  
Walking into the Burrow, was like walking into his true home. Harry smiled and looked around at the magical clock on the wall that had all 8 hands pointing to home. Ron had gone upstairs to get his broom so he walked into the kitchen and saw the dishes washing themselves and a broom sweeping the floor while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking in hushed tones by the door. Harry could hear words being whispered such as Ginny, shocked, and looking and tried to edge closer to the quietly talking couple to hear what they were saying. Is something wrong with Ginny, Harry thought. Suddenly Mr. Weasley looked up and spotted Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Smiled Arthur Weasley innocently. "Look Molly, Harry's here!" At Arthur Weasley's nod in Harry's direction Molly Weasley turned around with a smile on her face which flushed quite red when she got a good look at Harry. She sagged back against her husband and fanned herself with her hand while she frantically searched her mind for something to say to this absolutely gorgeous creature standing in front of her. Her mouth kept opening and closing as she tried to string a line of thought together in her mind. For the life of her she could not recall ever seeing someone so beautiful before in her life, and her mind just could not grasp onto an idea of what to say!  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed finally. "How lovely to see you again and in such fine, fine health." Harry flushed as Molly Weasley suddenly straightened up and rushed over to envelope him in a huge hug. "You must be hungry though. Such a...a..a tall.yes that's it.such a tall boy as yourself must need a lot of fuel to keep up his.er.energy." Molly crowed, regaining her wits quickly. "Come on, you are just in time for dinner." She looked around the Kitchen, flicked her wand and food appeared on the table.  
  
"Boys! Ginny! Come on, dinner is ready!" Molly yelled at the ceiling. At this pronouncement, you could hear the thundering of 7 sets of feet running towards the stairs and the laughing and joking of the Weasley children as they all tried to get down the stairs at the same time.  
  
Grinning in victory, Fred and George were the first into the kitchen only to stop short at Harry standing in the kitchen. They both wore identical looks of shock on their faces. With their mouths hanging open in surprise, they could only stand and stare at the new Harry that was before them. Not realizing that Fred and George had stopped at the door, Bill and Charlie came flying into the kitchen, and tripped over the twins who still could not find anything to say to Harry. All 4 bodies went down in a heap and all you could see and hear were the moans of pain and the mass of arms and legs of the 4 boys as they tried to get themselves untangled from each other and get up from the floor. Harry looked over the sea of bodies to see Ron and Ginny walking around their siblings into the kitchen. "Hi Ginny." Harry smiled shyly at the red headed girl.  
  
Ginny turned around to say hi back, but instead she let out an EEEP, stared at Harry for a second and fainted right on top of her brothers who were still trying to untangle their bodies. Time stood still as Harry watched all movement of the boys on the floor stop and look at what had happened with shock. It was at this time that Ron decided to put his two cents worth in.  
  
"Would someone pass the smelling salts please?"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(A/N) Well there it is.Chapter 2. I can now say that I understand all of the delays that have kept J.K. from finishing book 5. I have been making this up as I type it and that is very hard. I cannot imagine having a dead line to go by. As always, I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think by.Reading and Reviewing.please. 


	3. chapter 3 or The Pied Piper?

Chapter 3 or The Pied Piper?  
  
By the time Ginny had been revived by Ron using the smelling salts, the boys had gotten themselves untangled and off the floor. Everyone sat down at the table to eat a very quiet dinner. Though it was hard for most of the people at the table to actually get food into their mouths as they were still staring at Harry in disbelief! Fred and George would get some potato on their forks, bring it towards their mouths and it would promptly fall off and end up back on their plates, and Mrs. Weasley sat staring at Harry with flushed cheeks and a large smile plastered on her face. Ron seemed the only person to act normally at all. He would look around at everyone at the table, get a big grin on his face, look at Harry, and take another bite of his food.  
  
Harry, nervously, picked at his dinner and snuck little peeks at the people staring at him. It was at this time that he decided that something must be very, very wrong with Ginny. She was sitting very still, almost in a catatonic state and had not touched a bite of the feast that was laid out before them. This worried him greatly, and he wished that he could have gotten closer to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while they were talking in the kitchen. At least then, he would know what was wrong with her. He took a closer look at Ginny's pale and shell-shocked face and hoped that whatever was wrong with her wasn't life threatening. He would hate to lose a member of his new family so soon after finding them all!  
  
Gathering his courage and taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Fred and George. "Hey guys, how has your summer been? Make anything interesting?"  
  
Identical "Urrgghh's" came out of Fred and George's mouths. Seeing as he was not going to get any conversation out of the twins, he turned to Mrs. Weasley who straightened up in her chair and flushed even more red than she had already been. Harry smiled, weakly, at her and turned to Ginny who let out another small "EEEP" before scrambling from her chair to run upstairs to her room. Sighing, Harry briefly closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face. What on earth has gotten into all of these people? He thought dejectedly.  
  
"I'm awfully tired. Would anyone mind if I called it a night?" Taking the family's vacant stares as a yes, Harry got up from the table and made his way up to the violently orange room he shared with Ron when he came to stay. As he got his boxers out of his trunk (The red silk ones were his favorite and he guarded them jealously.), he could hear the Weasleys talking in hushed voices while finishing up their dinner. Harry sighed once more. Figures, he thought. Even here I feel like an outsider. Giving a big yawn, he crawled into bed still thinking about the strange behavior of the Weasleys at dinner. His last thought before sleep overcame his mind was "I hope that this is not how the whole summer is going to go"  
  
After the Weasleys had gotten over their shock and had talked amongst themselves about the change in Harry's appearance, the summer seemed to settle down quite nicely. Bill and Charlie had decided to treat the whole thing like a joke and the twins seemed prepared to go along with this notion too. During games of Quidditch in which the entire family would participate you could hear Fred and George and sometimes Bill and Charlie shouting out a warning not to hit Harry's beautiful face with a bludger! It was at these times that Harry would blush and squirm uncomfortably while hearing Mrs. Weasley and Ginny giggling below as they watched the game. All in all, Harry was pretty happy that life at the Weasley's had gone back to the way it used to be.  
  
About a week into his stay at the Burrow, Harry, Ron, and Ginny received their Hogwart's supplies list. Harry woke that morning, pulled his clothes on and stumbled into the kitchen. While eating his breakfast, Harry noticed the thick, yellow envelope lying by his plate. "You've all got your letters this morning." Trilled Mrs.Weasley while setting down a third helping of toast for Harry to eat. "Eat up Harry. You need to keep your strength up now dear." She sighed and smiled happily and watched him eat his sixth piece of toast. Harry munched away on his toast while scanning his supply list. Pretty standard list, thought Harry, but couldn't suppress his shudder of revulsion at the book he needed for Divination. Divination. Truly his most hated class and he could tell that Figuring the Future by I. C. Far was going to be his least liked book.  
  
"Looks like we are going to have to take a trip to Diagon Alley this morning." Molly Weasley said. "Finish up your breakfast and we will get ready to go." Harry saw her go over to the mantle and look in the jar of Flu Powder. Oh No! He groaned internally. Not the Flu Powder again. He clearly remembered each and every time that he had used that powder and sighed in resignation at the thought of turning up in yet another grate that he did not belong in. No matter how many times he traveled this way, he could never seem to get his destination right, and the way that his summer had started, he did not have any hopes of getting it right this time either. Groaning, yet again except this time out loud, Harry got up from the table and followed Ron up to their room to prepare for the trip to Diagon Alley.  
  
All in all, the trip by Flu Powder went pretty well for Harry. If you consider going one grate too far and ending up, ONLY, in the newest, most popular woman's boutique to come to the Wizarding World as doing pretty well. He had heard about this newest store from Fred and George who were always talking about making an invisibility potion so that they could go and spy on the girls while they tried on the lingerie the boutique sold. Harry was pretty sure that Fred and George would be pumping him for information once they got wind of where he had ended up. He groaned and looked for an inconspicuous exit, but all he could make out was a sea of skimpy garments that he just knew he wasn't supposed to be seeing! He had just eased himself out of the grate and had decided to act as nonchalant as possible while walking out of the boutique, when he heard a gasp come from beside him.  
  
"Harry!? Harry, what are you doing in here?" Harry turned to see none other than one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. He was about to answer her, when Hermione gasped again, her eyes got almost as wide as saucers and starting blushing a fiery red. "Oh my, Ron wasn't kidding was he?" Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Hermione? I didn't quite catch that." Harry asked politely, while still looking around, casual like, to see if he could find the front door of this establishment.  
  
Gathering her wits together, Hermione took his arm and starting escorting him to the front of the boutique. "I said, Harry, that I had better get you out of here and go and find Ron and Ginny." Smiling brightly, but still rather flushed, She strolled out of the store arm and arm with Harry. Arm and arm past all of the smiling, flushed and giggling females who had just spotted him. He flushed as he saw one youngish witch wriggle her fingers and blow him a kiss. Another, older witch was more courageous and actually came up behind him, pinched his bottom and even dared to slip a hastily written note in his pocket! Hermione giggled and pushed him out the door in front of her.  
  
Once out in the bright summer sunshine, Harry felt a little better. He turned to Hermione with a wide smile on his face. "Thanks, I thought I would never get out of there." He took and breath and just had to ask "Just what were you doing in there Hermione?" He never would have thought that she was into that kind of thing at all! Hermione giggle again.  
  
"Oh Harry! I ran into the Weasleys while they were looking for you, and just happened to see you through the window! You were not that hard to spot at all. Not after the description that Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave me." She looked at Harry in awe and said in a hushed tone. "Really Harry. You have grown up so quickly" Just as he was about to answer Hermione, Mrs. Weasley came rushing up with Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Harry! Oh thank God Hermione found you! She looked winded after running around frantically searching through shop grate after shop grate for her errant charge. "Where Have you been?"  
  
Harry flushed and looked at Hermione with a plea for help. Of course, Hermione just melted at that look. She flushed and turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I found him trying to get out of Sinful Pleasures." Molly Weasley gasped in surprise, giggled and then flushed when she looked at Harry again.  
  
Seeing Harry watching her with a perplexed look on his face, Molly quickly recovered herself and announced, "Well, at least we are all together again." Turning to get her bearing she started walking towards the tall white building in the center of the alley. "First stop, Gringotts." She commanded and led the small procession to the steps of the odd shaped bank.  
  
After he had filled his money sack with some Knuts and Sickles from his vault, Harry met Ron and Hermione in front of the ancient building to decide where they were going to go first. Harry and Ron wanted to go to Quality Quidditch first, but Hermione groaned that she did not want to stand around for hours while the boys oooohed and ahhhhed over the newest broom to hit the shops. Harry and Ron looked at each other and asked where she would like to go. And of course, Hermione wanted to go to the Flourish and Blotts first, but Ron and Harry quickly dissuaded her by saying that she would have no room in her book bag for her other supplies if she went there first. Hermione glared at both boys for a moment and then conceded the point. "Fine then, you decide where we go first." She huffed. Harry, ever the peace keeper between his two friends, suggested going to get an ice-cream before they got down to the heavy duty supply purchasing. Everyone agreed that this sounded pretty good, so off to Florean Fortesque's they went laughing and joking as they zigzagged their way through the alley.  
  
What the trio did not realize that throughout their whole trip, groups of girls and women had started to follow them around. It had started when Hermione had let Harry out of "Sinful Pleasures" and the line had steadily grown from there. When Harry had gone into Gringotts, 4 girls had gone in behind him, but when he came out, 8 girls had followed. While they were waiting for the ice-creams to come, Harry looked around and noticed that the little shop was enjoying a boon in business on this day. That's odd, he thought, glancing around and seeing that most of the little shops patrons seemed to be girls and women of all shapes and sizes. He quickly forgot about the women, though when Florean, himself, brought out their ice-creams. Hermione and Harry had gotten sherbet cones, but Ron had become daring and had ordered a cone that turned your tongue different colors as you ate it. Harry laughed while watching Ron's tongue turn everything from a bright purple to a blinding yellow!  
  
Finishing up their cones, they decided to replenish their potions ingredients first and then go on to get their robes from there. Of course, the line of women following the trio grew as they entered and left each shop and by the time they got to Quality Quidditch Supplies there had to have been a hundred girls trailing after him. The strange procession was starting to attract quite a bit of attention while they were walking through the alley and getting the rest of their supplies. Groups of men were watching and smiling and some were even outright laughing at the spectacle of Harry, Hermione and Ron walking through Diagon Alley with a long straggling line of giggling girls, and even some older witches, following behind them. Harry would flush every time someone would call out to the group with some crude comment. Some of the girls would even go into the shops that Harry went into while the others stayed outside and watched through the windows. Whenever he was inside a shop and would happen to glance over to the windows, he would see the girls blowing kisses at him and wriggling their fingers at him.  
  
He could not even browse through his favorite shop of all, Quality Quidditch Supplies without bumping into a woman. Eventually the shop was so overcrowded that the attendant kicked them out saying that he wanted his paying customers to be able to get in. Standing outside of the shop, Harry thought of all the strange things that had been happening since the beginning of summer and sighed. He didn't think his life was ever going to be the same again. This is getting ridiculous, he thought. I know I am the boy that lived, but really people, get a life! He didn't have much time for this thought though, as Hermione reminded him that they still had to get their books. He just had to grin at the excited look Hermione had gotten on her face at the mention of Flourish and Blotts; he just couldn't understand how somebody could be that obsessed over books. Now, Quidditch! He thought, that was more like it, and smiled happily as he followed an excited Hermione to the book shop.  
  
Harry had just gotten done handing over his Sickles to the clerk in Flourish and Blotts when he heard a hated voice sneering from behind him. "I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you Potter?" Harry turned around and came face to face with his biggest adversary. Well, the biggest one next to Voldemort himself and of course Lucius Malfoy too, he thought ironically.  
  
Draco had been standing in the upper story of the bookstore when he spied Harry, The Mudblood and Weasel come into the shop. He had just decided to have a little fun with the famous trio when he had spied the long line of girls outside the shop. He just could not believe it! Honestly, thought Malfoy, I thought witches had better taste than this.  
  
Harry was about to mutter his famous "Sod off Malfoy" line when he saw the shocked and frantic look on Malfoy's face and the growls of the girls that had surrounded him and Malfoy while the "had words." Fortunately for Draco, his father had seen the ominous looks the women were giving his son and decided to intervene. "This isn't over Potter!" He managed to get out before his father yanked him out of the circle of women surrounding them and quickly getting them out of the store.  
  
Oh well, he decided, might as well enjoy this while he still could. Harry looked back at the long line of women waiting for him to make his next move and smiled. Ron and Hermione laughed when a few of the girls actually swooned when he had done this. Smiling still, Harry thought about what had just happened and about how nice it was to have some actually come to his aid for once instead of the other way around. Deciding that, for once, his fame had come in rather handy, Harry conceded to the fact that he really did not mind having all of these girls around, especially if it helped get rid of Malfoy! He turned abruptly to speak to a startled Ron and with a big grin on his face and stated.  
  
"Ron, have you ever had one of those days when you feel, just, like The Pied Piper?" 


	4. Chapter 4 or Another Bloody Lockhart!

**Chapter 4 or Another Bloody Lockhart!**

            Harry was getting kind of tired and hungry.  He wanted nothing more, at this time, than to ditch his entourage of women and meet up with the rest of the Weasleys at the Leaky Couldron.  He motioned for Ron and Hermione to join him in a huddle to discuss how to ditch the girls that were following him around.  "Here's the plan, Harry" Ron Started.  "Hermione and me will follow you into that shop over there, and while we pretend we are talking to you, you can slip out the back door."  

"Wow, Ron" Hermione breathed.  "That is a really good idea." Hermione looked at Ron with new respect and Ron beamed at them both, proud that he had been the one to think up such a great plan.  "Come on Harry." Said Ron gesturing toward the Owl Emporium.  "Just remember the plan." He whispered "And nothing can possibly go wrong."  This said all three walked across the street and into the shop.  

While Hermione pointed out various owls to Ron and Harry, they made their way towards the back of the shop.  Once Hermione had spotted the back door to the establishment, she covertly gestured to both boys.  "Ok, Ron.  You stand over there by the door and in front of Harry."  She commanded the boys.  "I am going to stand just over here by the side of the door and let the girls think that I am asking Harry about this owl here, and then all you have to do, Harry, is slip out the door."  Harry and Ron nodded to their frizzy-haired friend and put their plan into motion.

Hermione started gesturing wildly towards an old brown barn owl to divert attention towards herself, while Ron stood in front of the door blocking Harry from view.  "Look, Harry!"  She squealed in a very high pitched voice.  "Isn't this the most beautiful bird you have ever seen?"  The bird preened at this praise, while the girls were successfully distracted enough looking at the plain ordinary old owl for Harry to slip out the back door.  Once out the door, though, Harry found himself in a quandary.  _Which way to the Leaky Couldron?_  He though frantically.  _If I go out that way, I will surely run into that mob of girls, but if I go this way, I haven't a clue where I will end up._   Scratching his head, he looked both ways and when his stomach growled in hunger, he started to walk off towards the opposite end of the alley.

Several hours and wrong turns later, a tired, hungry and very dirty Harry walked into the Leaky Couldron.  By now, Molly had flued, both, her husband and Albus Dumbledore in a panic because Harry could not be found.  When Harry walked through the door of the old hotel, Molly sagged in relief against Ginny, who almost fell over from the unexpected move from her mother, and Ron and Hermione ran over to ask where he had been.

"Well, Ron" Started Harry in an irritated voice.  "Your plan was great and all, but we forgot to figure out something before we went through with it."  Both Hermione and Ron looked at him expectantly.

"What's that?" Asked Ron looking at Harry in confusion.

"Which way I was supposed to go to get here?"  Harry said sarcastically.  "I have been wandering around the back alleyways of Diagon Alley all evening trying to find my way here.  Stated a petulant Harry.  "I am tired and I am hungry and Ron, my feet hurt."  At this disclosure, Molly Weasley straightened up, cast a dark and reprimanding look at her son and ran towards Harry.

"Oh my poor, poor boy!"  She cried.  "Of course we will go directly home and get you something to eat."  She bustled Harry towards the grate and took out some of their precious powder to get home.  As Harry stepped into the glowing embers of the grate, he could hear Mrs. Weasley scolding Ron and Hermione for concocting such a fool hardy scheme and blaming Ron for everything that had gone wrong.  Harry could see Ron's face turning red and hear him blustering about what a good plan it was before he sighed tiredly and stating in a _very clear and firm _voice.  "The Burrow!"

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the homey and peaceful Weasley kitchen.  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, while he waited for Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley to appear.  _What a day _he thought wearily and promptly yawned.  

After everyone showed up and Molly had flued Albus and Arthur to let them know that Harry had been found and was back in the bosom of her family, she made them all something to eat.  Harry was so hungry that he actually ate three helpings of pot roast while a smiling Molly Weasley watched over him maternally.  Bill and Charlie had come in from outside and after hearing everything that happened, they started howling with laughter!  Fred and George joined in on the laughter and started grilling Harry about "_Sinful Pleasures"_.  He fielded such leading questions as, "Did you see anything interesting Harry?" to "What did the note say Harry?"  Flushing at all of this attention, Harry took the ribbing he was getting from everyone.  "I didn't see anything at all guys.  I kept my eyes closed the entire time until Hermione got there."  Fred and George looked rather dejected at this news and decided to call it a night.  Bill and Charlie were the next to leave after affectionately ruffling his hair as they walked by him, while Harry flushed bright red.  

All of the excitement of the day finally caught up with them all, though, and as he yawned once again, Mrs. Weasley quickly hustled them all off to bed.  Bidding everyone a hearty good night, Harry walked up the stairs in front of a whispering Ron and Hermione and upon reaching his room, flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.  Hermione and Ron, though, stood outside of Ginny's room and continued to talk in quiet tones.

"But, Ron, are you telling me that he doesn't even have a clue why all those girls were following us all day?" Hermione rolled her eyes and inquired in a quietly surprised voice.

"That's what I have been trying to owl you for the past week Hermione!"  Ron was flushed in exasperation.  "Not a bloody clue!"  He huffed.  "He thinks it is all because of his fame at being The Boy Who Lived!  Isn't that a hoot?  I mean girls crawling all over him and he is so totally oblivious to it all!"  Ron had starting grinning like mad at this thought.

"Well, I think someone should tell him Ron and since you won't, I will." She announced importantly.  "Tomorrow, I will take Harry aside and tell him.  I will even get a mirror if I have to."  Hermione smiled, said goodnight and went into the room she shared with the youngest Weasley.  Ron turned towards the door of his room.

"Good luck, Hermione." He whispered to himself while shaking his head and amusedly thinking of the conversation that was to take place the next morning.  "I have a funny feeling you're going to need it."

After breakfast the next morning, Hermione approached Harry and asked if she could talk to him.  Harry looked towards Ron, who motioned him to go with their friend.  "We can practice Quidditch later Harry."  Ron assured while grinning broadly at both of his friends.  Hermione smiled at Harry and led him out on to the front porch where they both sat on the swing.  After doing nothing but swingy in a slow and lazy manner for all of five minutes, Harry turned to Hermione with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"So, Hermione" He started.  "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Hermione turned to Harry and opened her mouth to speak, but after getting the full effect of a direct gaze from Harry, she could not find her voice.  She sat there staring at Harry with a vacant look in her eyes and her mouth opening and closing in a vain effort to mouth the words that were spinning around in her head.  Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry, until Harry finally broke the spell.

"Hermione?"  He questioned.  "Come on, whatever it is you want to tell me…it can't be that bad."  Harry tried to encourage his friend.  Hermione vaguely heard Harry mouthing words of platitude.  Something along the lines of can't be that bad, and you can tell me, before she pulled herself together enough and stopped the motion of the porch swing.  Straightening her spine a bit, she went for it.  Lunging at Harry, she threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his.  Knocked off balance, in more than one way, Harry quickly disentangled himself from the passionate Hermione and jumped to his feet!

"Hermione!"  He yelled in surprise.  "What has gotten into you?!"  _For that matter, Harry thought, what has gotten into everyone else too?_  Skittishly backing away from a now beet red Hermione, Harry tried again.  "I don't understand Hermione.  I thought that were friends?"

Hermione blushed, even redder, than she had been before and tried to explain.  "Ha-Harry" she wailed mournfully.  "Oh God, Harry, I am so sorry!  I just couldn't help myself, honestly."  She tried not to look directly at him as she spoke as this just seemed to befuddle her already raging hormones!  "It is just….Harry, you have got to know….I mean….errrm." In vain, Hermione tried to reach for the fragmented thoughts rushing through her mind and wished that she had insisted that Ron tell Harry, about his changes, instead of her.  Harry, still very skittish around her, still tried to make sense out of the garbled sentences coming out of his friend's mouth, tried to convey an attitude of understanding.

"Hermione, really, it is Ok…Just, please…_Please_, tell me what is going on."

Sighing heavily, Hermione looked at her totally oblivious friend.  "You really have no clue, do you Harry?" She gaped in disbelief.  Harry looked at her in a confuse manner.  _God! Thought Hermione, he is so sexy when he gets that little boy lost look on his face._  Flushing red, once more, Hermione again tried to convey her message, albeit, in a less physical and more intellectual way.  "Harry, haven't you wondered why Ginny won't speak or look at you?  She said, raising a brow at Harry in wonder.  "Or why all of those girls were following you around in Diagon Alley?"  She asked trying to egg on her seemingly dim-witted friend's thought process.  When all of her leading questioning got her nothing, but a confused and blank stare from Harry, she decided to be forth-right with her beleaguered friend.  

"Harry!"  She cried in exasperation.  "Those girls WANT YOU!  You are HOT, Harry!" She tried again when she, yet again, got no response from her friend.  "Haven't you noticed what you look like?  How much bigger you have gotten since the end of school?....How tall and muscular and handsome and…..?"  Hermione's eyes had started to glaze over again, and she had started to fan her face with her hand.  

Deciding to step in before anymore lunging at him took place, Harry gave his friend a skeptical look,  "Me, Hermione?  I'm…hot?" He asked in a small, bewildered voice that just melted Hermione's already tender heart.  Looking at his friend again, Harry finally hit upon a thought.  "Is that why you kissed me that way?"  Hermione blew a frizzy lock of hair out of her eyes and looked at him in frustration.

"For goodness sakes, Harry! I apologized for that already.  I just couldn't help it!"  Seeing that Harry was still having a hard time digesting all of this new information, she pulled a mirror out from behind her.  "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to bring this out, but I guess you are a little more dense than I thought you would be.  Look at yourself Harry, and then tell me you don't understand what I am talking about."  Hermione handed him the mirror and trounced off inside the house leaving Harry to ponder over the image reflected back at him in the small oval object.

Ron backed away from the window with a sly smirk on his face.  He had watched the whole thing and when his friend came bursting into the kitchen, he pronounced to a fuming and humiliated Hermione, still with the smirk on his face.  "Well, I think that went rather well.  Don't you think Hermione?"  Hermione threw him a disgusted look and sailed past him to stomp up the stairs to her and Ginny's room.  Once there, she slammed the door for added emphasis, leaving Ron wincing from the reverberations felt throughout the whole house.  Sighing, Ron walked out onto the porch to join a dazed and confused Harry who turned to his amused friend.

"Ron, do you think I'm hot?" He asked absently while still looking at his reflection in the mirror Hermione had so generously given him.

"Ewww!  Harry!  That is just plain nasty!" declared, a very red, and by now, very unamused and disgusted Ron.  Harry put the mirror down, turned to Ron and grinned at him.  

"Hermione just told me that I was HOT, Ron!"  And for good measure added, "And that's not all, either.  She told me that Ginny thought I was HOT too!"  Harry blanched at the murderous look on his best friend's freckled face and quickly added, "Errrm, not that I would do anything about with your sister, Ron." And relaxed as Ron's look turned back to smiling and friendly.  Ron affectionately smacked Harry on the arm and smiled uncomfortably at his friend.  

"Come on Harry.  We can talk about this later.  Let's go and practice some Quidditch!"  Whereupon Harry immediately raced to get his broom and forgot all about Hermione, Ginny and being hot.  Ron sighed in relief and went to get his old broom out of the shed.  _Really, he thought, there is only so much a good friend can take._

The next few days flew by in a flurry of Quidditch practice and both Ginny and Hermione now firmly ensconced in their room; one out of shock and one out of humiliation. Harry was also disappearing for hours at a time and this puzzled Ron to no end.  During one such moment, Ron decided to find out just where his friend took off to and what he was doing while there.  He climbed the stairs and had just turned to open his door when he heard two voices in his room.  Thinking that Harry had Ginny in the room with him, he whipped open the door and goggled at the sight before him.  

Harry was standing before the old mirror that hung on the wall between his posters of the Chudley Cannons dressed in a form-fitting red t-shirt and a pair of Levi jeans.  This was nothing new to him, though, as Harry had started taking more interest in his clothes since Hermione had told him how HOT he was.  No, what boggled Ron's mind was the in depth conversation Harry was having with the, now simpering, mirror.  If a mirror had eyes and could bat its eyelashes….this one would be doing it.  Staring in disbelief, Ron listened to the conversation Harry and the mirror were in the middle of.

**Mirror:**  Well, hello there handsome.

**Harry:**  Err, hello.  How are you today?

**Mirror:**  Never better, now that you are here.

**Harry:**  *Blush*  

**Mirror:**  So, what can I do for you today?

**Harry:**  Just wanted to talk to someone, is all.

**Mirror:**  *Purrrr* I'm here for you.

**Harry:**  *Blush* Well….see…..the thing is…..

**Mirror:**  Yeeess?

**Harry:**   The day after tomorrow is our first day of school.

**Mirror:**  *Silence*

**Harry:**  There is this girl that I really like, and I was wondering if you could tell me how I should do my hair and what 

I should wear…….              

Listening in shock and looking on in horror, Ron could not hold back any longer.  "Bloody Hell, Hermione!!" He bellowed in outrage while watching his friend make an ass out of himself in front of a mirror!  "You've all but turned him into another bloody Lockhart!!"


	5. Chapter 5 or The Girl of My Dreams

**(A/N):  Okay, people.  I am going to up the rating for this story to an R just to be safe.  I don't want anyone complaining about this chapter as it turns out to be a little racy later on.  If you are offended by graphic and/or suggestive language or are really too young to read it, please, use the back button.  Many of the future chapters of this story are going to contain sexual content, so be forewarned. **

**I know this one has taken a while to come out, but I had a family emergency and just did not have time to write at all.  I would like to extend a thank you to all of my reviewers, but especially John, silverleaf, Amerz, and Zaeria for reviewing my last chapter!  Thank you!  I love each and every one of my reviewers!  You are all Great!! **

**Chapter 5 or The Girl of My Dreams**

After hearing Ron bellowing her name, Hermione followed by Ginny had come racing out of their room to see what had him in such an excited state.  When they had gotten to the doorway of his and Harry's room they stopped and cautiously peered through the doorway.  Hermione put a hand up to her mouth when she saw a frustrated Ron trying to pull an embarrassed Harry away from a, by now, sobbing mirror.

"You just haven't been yourself lately, Harry!  I was worried about you, so I came up to find you."  Grunted a red faced Ron as he gave one more pull.   Harry turned to look at his friend.

"Ron, you've upset the mirror!"  Harry wailed.  "She was only trying to help!  Why did you have to go and upset her?"  Hermione and Ginny giggled at the look on Ron's face.

"Harry!"  Ron retorted.  "That mirror is an inanimate object!  How can you hurt an inanimate object's feeling?"

"Well, Ron.  That inanimate object is my friend!  And you have made my friend cry!" Interjected Harry.  

"Your friend Harry?  How could that mirror be your friend?"  Ron was starting to turn an angry purplish color and Ginny decided to step in before her brother had heart failure.

"Harry?"  She asked timidly.  "What is this whole thing really about?"  Harry looked down at the floor once more and reddened; while Hermione and Ron gaped in disbelief that shy little Ginny had been the first one to ask the question everyone had been dying to know the answer to.

When Harry saw Hermione and Ginny by the door he looked down at the floor in humiliation.  He scuffed the toe of his shoe on the worn carpet and peeped up at his friends through his dark fringe of bangs.  _Awwwww, _thought Hermione and Ginny at the same time_.  _

"No one understands."  Harry flatly stated.  "Hermione tells me that everyone is lusting after me, jumps me, hands me a mirror and then disappears; Ginny hides in her room afraid to speak to me and all Ron wants to do is play Quidditch.    I have no one to talk to and I don't know what to do."  Everyone looked very ashamed at their friend's pronouncement.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged her friend.  She was really ashamed of her behavior.  She felt even worse when she thought back to all of the abuse that Harry had endured at the Dursley's.  "I'm sorry, Harry.  I was so embarrassed about kissing you, that I did not even think about how you must have been feeling."  

"Yeah, me too, Harry." Piped in Ron.  "Do you want to talk about anything right now?"  Ron looked with embarrassment at his best friend and when Harry shook his head he tried once more.  "You're sure?  I mean…We're here for you, you know."  Harry turned red again as Ron teased him.

"Uh, no.  I'm sure Ron."  Embarrassed, Harry looked around the room, desperately, searching for something to sidetrack his friends with.  He spied his broom lying in the corner.  "Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"  He asked hopefully, and to his great relief, Ron grinned, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside leaving a startled Ginny and disgruntled Hermione to follow along behind.

"Boys!" Huffed Hermione and rolled her eyes at a giggling Ginny.

Ever since Hermione had come out of hiding in the bedroom on that fateful day, Harry's relationship with his two best friends had gotten back on an even keel.  Hermione and Ron had been more accommodating of Harry's moods and questions.  Ginny had even started joining them when they went down to the field to practice Quidditch.  She had confessed to Hermione that she had hid in her room out of mortification as to how she had totally disgraced herself in front of him on his first night at the Burrow.

September First came quickly to the Weasley household.  Harry was the first one up and he hastily showered and donned a white t-shirt and some jeans and woke Ron up on his way out the door.  He could here Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking quietly and smiled in satisfaction as he made his way down to the kitchen.  Soon after he entered the kitchen, Fred and George sauntered in yawning and stretching.  

"Good morning."  Harry said and smiled at the twins who looked back at him suspiciously.  As did Hermione and Ron when they walked into the kitchen a few minutes later.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and both said at the same time. "You're awfully happy this morning Harry. What's up?" Asked the bushy one looking at a fidgeting, but happy Harry.  

"Who wouldn't be happy to go back to a place they loved?" Answered Harry mysteriously as he grabbed his things and prepared to step into the grate and flu to the Leaky Couldron.  Molly had been worrying over how to get everyone to the station, when her husband had suggested that she have all the children flu to the hotel and catch the train from there.  Smiling in relief, she had readily accepted this solution, so that is where everyone was headed on this first day of the new school year.

            Flu landings were always very disconcerting for Harry as he never quite knew where he was going to end up.  Thankfully, he looked up to see the Tom, the barkeeper, smiling at him from behind the bar of the Leaky Couldron.  He dusted himself off and looked expectantly at the fire place just as a very sooty Hermione and Ron popped into view.  Once Molly and the rest of the Weasleys showed up, they made their way out on to platform 9 ¾.  Harry glanced nervously around the station, said a quick thank you and goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and made his way to the train.  He wanted to get on the train and settled into a compartment before anyone realized that it was him.  Smiling in relief, Harry settled Hedwig and his trunk into the compartment, and waited for his friends to join him.

            The train trip to Hogwarts was actually quite peaceful.  Once Hermione, Ron and Ginny had made it onto the train and sat down, Hermione had reversed the glamour spell and they all laughed and joked about the whole incident.  Harry glanced up from the game of Exploding Snap he and Ron had started shortly after the train had pulled away and noticed that they were already half way to Hogsmeade.  He glanced over at Hermione who was reading a book and Ginny who was taking a nap, and thought how peculiar it was that they hadn't had a visit from Malfoy yet.  Hermione looked up from her book when he voiced his question out loud.

            "Oh, I thought you knew, Harry.  I heard that Malfoy has been receiving hate owls ever since his trip into Diagon Alley." Stated a serenely smiling Hermione.  "I would guess that the letters have something to do with his not visiting us."  Harry goggled at Hermione.

            "Hate mail?" he questioned.  "You mean like the kind of mail you got back in fourth year when Rita Skeeter was writing about us?"  Hermione pointedly ignored this comment and went back to reading her book while Harry grinned and looked back down at his cards just in time to see a plume of smoke come from the, now, exploding deck.  

After Ron had _Repairo'd the deck back to their original condition, the boys sat back in their seats and sighed.  Without Malfoy coming to bother them, it had been quite a boring ride.  The soothing, rocking motion of the train finally lulled Ron and Hermione into a light slumber and, soon, Harry followed them._

_Harry turned his head as the door slowly opened and a girl entered the compartment.  Her long, dark hair was tousled and wild, as if she had just rolled out of bed.  Her cheeks were rosy and her bosom heaved within the tight confines of her blouse.  She wore a Hogwart's skirt that had been taken up several inches higher than school regulation and when she moved to sit down, the edge of the skirt rode up her leg.  Harry was having a hard time catching his breath and must have made some kind of noise because the vision looked up and gasped in surprise to see him there. _

_"Are you alright?" Harry solicitously asked the strange girl while still staring at the expanse of creamy white flesh that had been revealed when she had sat down.  He was mesmerized and could not take his eyes off the vision that was sitting before him.  Suddenly, a huge gust of wind hit the train which caused the compartment to violently rock and sway.  The disturbance caused the girl to pitch forward, straight into Harry's hard, warm body and he shuddered in pleasure as he felt her curvaceous bottom press into his lap.  _

_The girl leaned against him to steady herself and his body throbbed in eager, desperate response.  His mystery girl drew in a deep breath and as her breasts heaved against his chest, his mouth went dry.  Harry dazedly looked into the girl's deep, dark and wickedly intense eyes and found himself wanting her with an urgency that made his pulse pound.  He wanted to peel away the constricting blouse and stroke the satiny skin beneath; to lick her nipples until they were ripe and swollen from his touch; to press her up against the compartment wall, peel off her panties and plunge himself as deep as he could go into her hot, supple body. _

_The girl pressed herself closer.  "Kiss me." She breathed sexily.  The soft smell of perfume and warm woman filled his senses as he leaned forward and touched her lips, softly, sweetly, with his.  She parted her lips and slid her tongue in to his mouth to stroke and tease him just enough to get his blood pumping and make him want more.  She shifted on his lap, and Harry groaned in pained pleasure._

"Harry?"  An insistent voice intruded and at first he thought it was just part of his dream, but quickly awoke as Hermione nudged him in the ribs.  "Harry, we've arrived."  He looked up at a grinning Ron and a red faced Hermione and then glanced out the window to see the Hogsmeade station.  Shaking off the dream, he yawned and stretched and slowly got to his feet to retrieve his trunk and Hedwig's cage.  He stepped forward to leave the compartment, when Ron suddenly cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.  

Red-faced, but still grinning, Ron looked back up at Harry and advised.  "Harry, mate, I suggest that you rearrange your robes."  Harry glanced down, blushed almost as red as Hermione, and fastened his robe around himself better.  He walked, with as much dignity as possible, out of the compartment and into the bright midday sunshine.  He had just spied Hagrid and was lifting his hand to wave when he stiffened in shock, for standing beside Hagrid was a dark haired girl.  _Wow, he thought shakily, __that's the girl of my dreams!"_

**(A/N): Liked it?  Hated it?  Let me know, by reviewing.   Thanks to all!**


	6. Chapter 6 or You Have a Point There Ron ...

**(A/N)  Ok.  Now I know this chapter is a little odd and may not make much sense now, but eventually all will be explained.  I was in a quandary over whether I should write this or not, but decided that this IS how I wanted this chapter to go.  In the end, I decided to appease myself and write what I felt I could write.  Harry is very difficult to write a smut scene for.  I kept giggling and blushing while I wrote something erotic about him.  I think that it is the way that JK writes his character.  I got myself in way deeper than I wanted to go when I put the dream sequence in the last chapter.  I do not know if I am going to keep the story going with that chapter as is, or revise the last chapter and lower the rating.  I think I will leave that decision up to you all when you read this chapter and the next one.  Please let me know what you think.  Do you like more smut and less humor or do you like more humor and less smut?  I really do want to know your opinions, so please, review after you have read.  **

**Chapter 6 or You Have a Point There Ron, What Next?**

            Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes trying to get a better look at the girl standing by Hagrid's side.  Upon closer inspection, he concluded that though there were a lot of similarities between the two girls, they were not one and the same.  They had the same color hair and the same hairstyle, but this girl had a smaller build and was a lot prettier than the girl in his dream.  Harry blushed when he thought of that dream.  He had never had a dream like that before and could only conclude that it came from reading too many of Dudley's dirty magazines which he had found in a crate under Dudley's bed during the summer break.  

Ron and Hermione came to a stumbling halt beside him and looked enquiringly at him.  A dreamy look crept over Harry's features.  "She's a Goddess." He whispered.  "Look at that face, those eyes, that hair, no other can compare." Hermione looked over at the girl and her eyes widened in shocked recognition.  Pansy Parkinson went to hand a younger first year student some supplies from her bag, and somehow ended up knocking her bag and the boy's bag to the ground.  Quills, parchment, and ink went flying in all directions.  Pansy disappeared behind the crowd as she bent down to pick up her supplies.

Hermione pressed a hand to Harry's forehead.  "You're not warm, so I'll have to rule out the delirious with fever theory.  A lovesick smile lifted Harry's lips as he watched his beloved stand and fumble with her book bag.  "A Venus De Milo." He absently commented to his friends.  Hermione's gaze shifted from Harry's smitten face to the uncoordinated Slytherin who struggled with her book bag and supplies before she turned to Ron with a worried look on her face.  Ron just looked back at Hermione with a panicked look on his face.  Neither of the two knew what to do about this latest development. 

"But Harry.  How did this happen?" Hermione asked in genuine confusion while still scrutinizing the girl in question.  There was no doubt that she had changed quite a bit over the summer also.  Her face, instead of being pug shaped had thinned out and was now actually quite pretty.  Her hair was thick and luxurious looking, and not at all frizzy, Hermione thought with a scowl on her face.  

The girl must have felt their intense scrutiny because she looked up from fumbling with her supplies and searched the faces of the surrounding students.  Harry quickly glanced away from the girl as he did not want to get caught staring.  He knew that he was nice looking and that girls liked him, but he was embarrassed to admit that he still did not feel comfortable around girls.  He would get his courage up to approach a girl, the girl would smile and he would just choke, stutter some excuse and flee.  What he needed was some confidence, but the only way to get that was to actually talk to a girl.  Hmmm, he thought, maybe Hermione and Ron could help me practice my technique.  Flushing at the thought of asking his friends for lessons in something as personal as this, Harry laughed, and then smiled at his confused friends as they started walking towards the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.  

On his way, he looked back over his shoulder and marveled at the fact that there was no line of girls following him today.  Hermione, noticing the glances made over his shoulder, looked over and smiled at Harry.  "I never thought Rita Skeeter would come in handy.  Did you Harry?"  Harry grinned back at his friend.  Of the many things that had happened to Harry since the beginning of summer, he never would have thought that something the newspaper reporter would write could help him in any way.  It seems though, that since a picture that he had not even known had been taken had hit the news stands, that the female wizard population had calmed down quite a bit.  Exposure to him had seemed to help the girls control themselves around him, so he read the weekly articles about himself with mostly amusement.  He still received the admiring and fawning glances of girls and women alike, but did not have deal with hordes of women and girls following him wherever he went.  Now he just had a few girls here and there, and they mostly kept there distance, content to just be around him and not really needing to have him pay attention to them.   

"Forewarned is forearmed Hermione."  And couldn't help but grin at the thought of Malfoy getting hate mail.  He hoped that someone had sent him some nasty potion in his mail that made him break out in blisters like Hermione had back in fourth year.

The ride to the school did not take long and Harry sighed happily when the castle came into view.  Stepping down from the carriage he had the feeling that he was truly home.  As the trio walked into the Great Hall, some of the students that had not read the news articles or seen the pictures of him in Witch Weekly, stopped and stared at him while he took his seat.  

Most of the teachers had been prepared for just about anything to happen.  After what had happened in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks back, Albus asked all Professors to bring their wands and to keep an ever vigilant eye on the assembled students.  He sighed in relief when it looked like the students were going to let Harry get to his seat with no problems.  There was quite a bit of whispering going on in the hall, between both students and professors alike, at this time, but nothing beyond the usual happened and soon the whispering quieted down as Professor McGonnagal brought the first years in to be sorted.  She set the old ragged hat, known as the Sorting Hat, down on the stool.  Harry and the rest of the school held their breaths as the hat started its song.  The old hat had nothing to do the rest of the year, so took great pleasure in making up new and exciting songs for the next school year.  The school quite looked forward to seeing what the hat had come up with as each new year came around.  

When the hat had sung its last note, Professor McGonnagal smiled and turned to the first years and started calling names.  The first years, still in shock from seeing a singing hat, were looking worriedly at each other, but calmed after the first student had timidly put the hat on his head.  The sorting went by fairly quickly as there were not that many first years this time around: Slytherin received seven: Hufflepuff, five: Ravenclaw, eight: Gryffindor, seven.  All in all, not a very large first year class thought Harry distractedly.  

Harry was searching the Slytherin table for a glimpse of Pansy and as of yet, had not had any luck.  Though, he did see an uncharacteristically acting Draco Malfoy.  He was very quiet and had developed a nervous tick in his left eye.  He kept looking nervously around the hall, and jumped at sudden, loud noises.  Crabbe and Goyle were looking decidedly lost and confused as they watched their leader act so differently than they were used to.  Harry had to smirk while he watched as his hated enemy jumped in terror when a first year accidentally knocked over a seat.  

He was so absorbed in watching the Slytherin table, that he did not even realize the food had appeared on the table until Ron nudged him.  He decided to worry about Pansy's absence after he ate.  It had been a while since he had eaten and his stomach grumbled in protest at the wait.  He picked up a drumstick and shoved a piece of the meat into his mouth.  Ron had devoured almost his entire third portion of chicken when Harry thought to ask him about lessons.

"Ron?"  He whispered.  "I need some help."  At these magic words, Ron dropped his fork and gave Harry his undivided attention.  "I need help learning how to talk to girls, how to flirt, how to kiss.  Can you teach me?" 

**************************

Harry was very excited and in a hurry to get started with the lessons once he got Ron's agreement to help him.  He hurriedly ate the rest of his supper and hauled Ron out of the Great Hall.  When they got to the common room, they both rushed upstairs to their dormitory.  Ron grabbed a mirror from the nightstand and motioned for Harry to come closer.  Ron closed the curtains on Harry's bed and cast a silencing spell so that they would have some privacy.  "Ok, Harry.  Before you can get to the flirting and kissing stage, you have to learn to be comfortable talking to a girl."  Ron handed the mirror to Harry who took it hesitantly.

"I thought you didn't like me talking to mirrors?" Questioned a confused Harry.  Ron turned red and faced Harry.

"This is different Harry.  Do you want me to teach you or not?"  To appease Ron, Harry smiled and peered into the mirror.  "Ok, then." Ron continued.  "When Fred and George taught me, they gave me a mirror and told me to pretend it was a girl."  Harry did not see how him pretending the mirror was a girl and him talking to the charmed mirror at the Burrow was any different, but decided to give this lesson a go.  "You practice sweet talking with the mirror." He heard Ron continue.  "Girls really love it when you talk sweet talk to them.  You practice this for a bit Harry and then we will go from there."  Ron got up off the bed and stretched before walking over to his dresser to get his pajamas.  "I'm going to bed now, Harry.  Trust me, Harry, just practice." Ron crawled into bed and turned out his light.  

Soon, all Harry could hear was snoring coming from all of the boys in the dormitory.  Not wanting to disturb or be interrupted by anyone, Harry decided to go down to the common room and practice down there.  Reaching the bottom step, Harry looked around to make sure no one was there, and took a seat in the furthest, most private corner of the room and raised the mirror to eye level trying to image it was Pansy he was talking to.

Ginny, coming in late from a detention with Professor Snape, opened the portrait door just in time to see Harry raise the mirror to his face.  "I like you."  Harry started.  "Oh." He stared at his reflection, his expression expectant, as if he was listening to someone.  "You like me too?  I'm the most handsome wizard you've ever seen?  Well, thank you.  You are one of the prettiest witches I have ever met."  He smiled.  "You want to what?  To kiss me?  Why sure honey.  Don't be shy, I won't laugh----"  Harry's voice came to an abrupt halt as the portrait creaked shut behind Ginny.  Harry's eyes flew to the red head and a bright red flush stained his cheeks.  

"I didn't know anyone was there."

"What are you doing?" Ginny reached over and took the mirror from him and looked it over.  Seeing that it was a regular mirror, she handed it back to the embarrassed boy.

"Practicing talking."  Ginny raised an eyebrow in surprise.  

"You seem to talk just fine to me.  What do you need to practice for?"

"Sweet talk.  I'm practicing how to talk to girls, and Ron said that this is the best way to learn." Harry blushed and looked back down at the mirror in his hands.

"Oh."  Breathed Ginny.  "Well, Ummm, good luck, Harry." She said edging her way towards the staircase.  She smiled and waved a small goodbye to him and made her way up to the girl's dormitory.  "Goodnight."

"Night." Muttered a mortified Harry.  He picked up his mirror and made his way wearily up to his room.  

*******************************

After Ron had stopped laughing when Harry told him about Ginny catching him with the mirror, they decided to practice the lessons in their room, while surrounded by bed curtains and silencing spells.  While the other boys were down in the common room socializing, Ron was preparing Harry's next lesson.

"Lip exercises." Ron explained to a confused Harry. "Help loosen your lips and keep them flexible."  Harry looked skeptically at Ron.  "Come on, Harry.  Open your mouth wide.  Really wide." Ron demonstrated.  "Now, close it.  Now open it, then close it." He watched as Harry mimicked his motions.  After repeating this exercise for few minutes, Harry looked suspiciously at his friend who sat watching him practice.

"Ron?  Have you ever actually kissed a girl before?"  Ron blushed at this question.  Harry nervously went on.  "It's just that this seems like an awful lot of work to go through just to get a kiss."  Ron's ears turned red and his voice got a tad squeaky as he answered his friend.  

"Of course I've kissed before, Harry!"  He leaned in closer to Harry and confided. "I needed help the first time too.  I asked Fred and George for help, and now, I am passing along their wisdom to you."  Harry groaned and rolled his eyes at this disclosure.

"Ron.  Fred and George taught you this?"

"It works, Harry.  It really does." Ron earnestly assured his skeptical friend.  "Just trust me on this one, Harry.  Have you ever heard any complaints about my kissing technique?"  Harry thought a moment about this and turned towards his friend while slowly nodding his head.

"You have a point there, Ron.  Ok then, what next?"

**(A/N)  I also have to let you know that I in no way hate any one ship or any of the houses in the books by JK.  I am rather partial though to Slytherins.  I think it may have something to do with Alan Rickman's voice in the movies!    I know that there are a few slams in this story regarding Draco and some of the other Slytherins.  It just seemed to go that way.  Harry does hate Draco and Slytherins in general, so it would be rather odd to have him suddenly love ALL Slytherins.  Explanation of Harry's sudden love for Pansy will be given in future chapters by the way.  **


	7. Chapter 7 or The Juliet to My Romeo

(A/N) Bare with me everyone. I know it seems as if my story is straying form the original concept, and I have a very good reason for that..Writer's Block. *Lisa nods head* I started out with a plot concept and then I just kinda blew off course for a bit. I am trying to get the story back to the original plot, and this is where the last couple of chapters come into play. I just have to get Harry to the point of where he would dare to go after a girl and then it is all fun and games from there. I am planning a few little twists that I do not think anyone would even consider being in this story. What can I say, though..all of my friends say that I am a tad strange.so this will be nothing new to them. Anyways.Everything will be explained.so try to be patient.  
  
Chapter 7 or The Juliet to My Romeo  
  
"Next Harry?" Ron grinned at his friend and looked down at his lesson plan. "Ok. We have already covered Sweet Talk and Lip Exercises. He turned the page in the notebook he was using to plan lessons in. "Next, we practice the actual kiss. Harry jumped off of the bed and quickly walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"You are not, I repeat.not, to lay even one hand, finger, foot, toe or lip upon my person!" Harry sternly warned his best friend while brandishing his wand in front of him. Ron's ears turned red as he watched Harry swing the wand ready to protect himself.  
  
"I meant practice on your hand, Harry." Answered Ron in mortification. "I am not that kind of guy!" He added indignantly. "Besides, even if I was that type, I would wait until at least the second or third date before I would let you kiss me." Surprised at this outburst, Harry looked at Ron; Ron looked at Harry and then they both burst out in laughter. Holding his stomach as another round of laughter shook his frame, Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"You..you should have seen your.your face as you ju-jumped off of the bed!" He wheezed in between spurts of laughter. Harry gave him a look of disgust which just sent Ron into another peal of laughter. "Oh, come on, Harry. Get back over here so we can continue this." Harry decided to keep a close eye on Ron, just in case, but walked back over to the bed and sat down facing the red head.  
  
It took the boys another ten minutes to get themselves back under control. Even then, the boys would still find themselves glancing at one another and starting to snicker again. After a few such attempts, Ron finally held up a hand.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Harry. We have got to stop this. You want to learn how to kiss right?" Harry looked up at Ron still grinning. "Take your hand, Harry and make a fist." He demonstrated how to make a fist. "By placing your thumb over your forefinger, you create a handy dandy little mouth to practice on." Harry gave a skeptical look, but did as instructed. "Ok. Now all you have to do is place your mouth on that mouth" Ron pointed to Harry's fist. "And practice your kissing technique." Ron sat back and looked at Harry. "Well? What are you waiting for Harry?" Harry looked at his hand and then back at Ron and flushed.  
  
"Ummm.Ron?" He said hesitantly. "Would you mind leaving for a bit? This is a rather personal moment here." Voiced a sheepish Harry. Ron raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, but got up off the bed.  
  
"Don't take too long Harry. Breakfast is being served." Harry nodded.  
  
"I'll be right down. I just want to try this once." Harry waited until he heard the door close behind his best friend before he turned back to the matter at hand. Ok, he thought, kissing technique. Harry thought back to the other two lessons that Ron had given him and decided to start with some lip exercises and move on to the sweet talk before he tried kissing Pan.er.his hand.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry rushed into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron had joined Hermione and was saving a seat for him. Harry walked past the Hufflepuff table and Hannah Abbott turned red when he glanced at her. The same happened at the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang -Harry's ex-crush- turned red when he looked at her, but gave him a small smile and wave too. Harry shook his head in wonder. Last year, she hardly even knew I existed, and now look at her. How ironic he thought sarcastically. Finally making it to the Gryffindor table, Harry sat down between his two best friends. Hermione looked at him questioningly for being so late.  
  
What took you so long Harry?" Harry glanced over at a snickering Ron and gave him a warning glance.  
  
"Slept late, Hermione." He quickly looked away from his bushy haired friend and looked for a distraction. "What do we have first Hermione?" He questioned. Hermione dropped the subject and checked their schedules.  
  
"Herbology first with Hufflepuff; Defense with the Slytherins" Yes, thought Harry. Pansy will be there. "Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and Double Potions with Slytherin." He heard her finish the list and groaned along with Ron. Pansy might be in that class also, but that did not mean that he enjoyed spending time in the cold dank dungeons with their greasy git of a Potions Professor. Harry tried to put the stomach heaving thought behind him and stuffed some bacon in his mouth.  
  
Hermione was just about to immerse herself in her Herbology text when she felt it. A light touch running up her leg made her drop her book to the table, straighten up and look around the table. She turned towards Harry who was absorbed in another conversation about Quidditch with Ron and then turned to look across the table. She looked under the table and immediately took in the problem. Lavender Brown was running her foot up what she thought was Harry's leg, but was in reality Hermione's.  
  
Lavender batted her eyelashes at Harry and when he finally looked in her direction she waggled her fingertips at him. "Good morning, Harry." She cooed while still batting her eyelashes and running her foot a little higher up the leg across from her. Harry blinked in surprise and felt Hermione jump next to him. Lavender was now running her toes playfully up the inside of Hermione's thigh, she would move around, but the foot always came back. Lavender smiled and licked her lips while looking Harry in the eye. Harry gulped in confusion. Hermione regained her wits and decided that she had finally had enough.  
  
"Lavender Brown!" She cried indignantly. "That is not Harry's leg! Please remove your foot from my thigh!!" Lavender's eyes opened wide in dismay and she turned a sickly shade of white as she quickly retracted her foot. The whole table had gone quiet at Hermione's cry. Seamus and Dean started to choke as their food went down the wrong way and Fred and George were smacking them on the back to help them. The whole table turned disbelieving eyes towards Harry, Hermione and Lavender. Ron looked between Hermione and Lavender while trying to stifle his cries of mirth.  
  
"Oh." Whispered a rapidly reddening, stunned Harry while Ron lost his battle and started snorting in delight at the mistake. Still flushing, Harry got up from the table. "We had better go, guys. Wouldn't want to be late." He mumbled and bolted from the Great Hall to run outside and wait for his friends. "What is it with you girls and public places?" He asked a still disgruntled Hermione when she and Ron had joined him outside. Hermione gave him a disgusted look of disbelief and stomped off ahead of the boys. Harry turned to a still chortling Ron. "What did I do?" He asked innocently.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry and Ron were a little out of breath from having to run to catch up with the ticked off girl. They got into their seats just before Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse and the magical doors shut signaling the start of the lesson. Harry sat on one side of a still fuming Hermione and Ron sat on the other side. Both boys smiled at the girl, but she continued to ignore them while Professor Sprout gave her lecture on that day's lesson.  
  
"Professor Snape has requested that we harvest the Leaping Toadstools this morning children." Sprout began. "Now you have worked with these fungi before, so I do not expect any problems to arise. However, I must warn you that the Venomous Tentacula is teething again, so please keep an eye out for it." She smiled at the collected students. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Professor Snape's stores won't get replenished at this rate!" Harry and Ron made a face at each other and dragged Hermione along with them as they tried to dig the toadstools up and get them in the bag before they started jumping all over the place.  
  
The trio was joined at their harvesting table by Hannah Abbott and Jackie Nadire from Hufflepuff. Hannah was a petite, plump blonde girl who obviously was smitten with Harry this year along with the majority of girls in the school. Jackie was a tall, swarthy looking brunette who looked like she could take Hagrid himself down. Hermione sniffed in disdain as she watched Hannah and Jackie flirt and joke with Harry and Ron while they harvested their toadstools. Her feelings were more than a little hurt that Harry and Ron had not stuck up for her at breakfast, when she had been molested by Lavender. Hermione looked around for the girl, who she noted was over in the corner whispering with her long time best friend Pavarti Patil. Pavarti discreetly lifted her hand towards Harry's table and the two girls watched a giggling Hannah flirt shamelessly with Harry and Ron. Lavender all but growled when she saw Harry stop to pick up one of Hannah's gloves that she had dropped while wrestling a toadstool into an empty sack.  
  
It happened so quickly that Hermione still to this day does not really know what happened. One minute Lavender and Pavarti were over in the corner of the greenhouse and Harry, Ron and the girls were at their table, and the next all hell broke loose in the Greenhouse. Hermione watched as Harry reached behind Hannah to grab another sack and Hannah seemed to faint. Harry dropped the gloves and clutched the falling girl to his chest. Looking frantic, Harry bent down towards the girl to see if she was ok just as Hannah opened her eyes. The girl smiled, thinking that Harry really liked her and planted her lips on Harry's and didn't let go until Lavender let a screech out and ran over towards Harry and Hannah. On the way, Lavender tripped over a bag of toadstools and upended them. The toadstools began jumping all around the greenhouse and tripping students as they ran in all directions. Lavender jumped on Hannah's back and started pummeling the poor girl until Hannah had no choice but to let loose of Harry's tonsils to defend herself. Hannah jumped back from Harry and tried to get the girl off of her, but she ended up knocking Lavender into a pail of Puffapod seeds.  
  
The blooming Puffapod seeds startled Seamus who backed away from the commotion and tripped over the Jumping Toadstools to knock Hermione right into the bright red spiky vines of the Venomous Tentacula. The last thing she remembered before her world went black was Professor Sprout jumping towards her with her wand waving in the air.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Wow, Harry! I have never seen Professor Sprout cry so much over anything as having to destroy that plant." Ron and Harry were on their way to the hospital wing to visit Hermione after the disastrous Herbology lesson. Harry was still reeling from the class. "So, Harry, how was it?" Ron grinned at his white faced friend.  
  
"How was what, Ron?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"The kiss with Hannah..how was it?" Ron had come to a complete stop and faced Harry in the corridor. "Was she any good?" Harry looked at Ron in disbelief.  
  
"Ron! Our best friend is in hospital wing after being bitten by a poisonous plant and the only thing you can think to ask is if Hannah is a good kisser or not?" Harry looked at Ron for a few more seconds and then made his way around his friend to keep walking down the hall.  
  
"I don't have much experience, Ron, but I would say that I would rather kiss a dead fish than Hannah Abbott." Ron let out a large guffaw and started following Harry again.  
  
Both boys stopped in front of the large door that led into the infirmary. Harry hesitantly pushed the large door open and went to look for their friend. They found Hermione in the last bed looking pale and wan and both boys anxiously ran over to their friend to make sure that she was still breathing. Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room a few moments later and shooed both boys from her bedside saying that Hermione was resting and did not need to be disturbed. Ron and Harry bent over the girl and kissed her cheek in goodbye, both promising to come visit her later that night. Exiting the hospital wing, Ron and Harry hurried to their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
Professor Lupin was already in the classroom when Harry and Ron entered. Dumbledore had reinstated the werewolf after getting permission from the school governors. It had been difficult, but after he had sent several articles to each of the governors showing how Werewolves were involved in other communities, they had caved in. Their only stipulation was that Lupin could not teach classes or be around students a week before each Full Moon. Happy to be employed once again and to around his family, Lupin had complied.  
  
Harry scanned the room and found Pansy sitting by Millicent Bulstrode in the back of the room and motioned for Ron to follow him to a similar position on the Gryffindor side. Ron rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat next to Harry's. The lesson was on Patronus', so Harry spent most of the lesson watching Pansy while she took notes. Ron shook his head as he watched the girl drop her quill for the third time and bend down to pick it up, only to create a draft that sent her parchment sailing into the aisles. Each time, Harry would discreetly pick the parchment up and hand it to the clumsy girl. This last time when Harry handed her parchment back to her, the black haired beauty had smiled and knocked over her ink only to drag her sleeve through it seconds later.  
  
"Honestly, Harry." He mumbled in disgust. "I really don't know what you see in that girl." Harry turned to him with a hurt look in his eyes. "Sorry, Harry, but she is a slimy Slytherin after all!" Squawked Ron.  
  
"Ron." Harry got a vacant look on his face. "She is beautiful. She is the Juliet to my Romeo; The Cleopatra to my Mark Anthony" Ron made a face at the poetically waxing boy. "The Persephone to my Pluto."  
  
"Ok, Ok. I get the picture. You don't have to make me squeamish before lunch do you?" Harry gave Ron a warning glance that shut him up and then went back to watching Pansy swipe the ink from her sleeve all over her parchment. When the doors opened signaling the end of the class, Ron sighed in relief and dragged his lovesick swain of a friend back down to the Great Hall for lunch and then off to Transfiguration with Ravenclaw.  
  
***************************  
  
Transfiguration went fairly well in Ron's opinion. Cho kept levitating her stool that she transfigured into a feather over to tickle Harry's ear, but all Lavender could do was send deadly glares in the Ravenclaw's direction. The students would not dare misbehave in any manner in Professor McGonagall's class for fear of the reprisals in store for the ones responsible. Ron kept looking over at the blonde girl and shuddering in fear. When Ron had approached Harry about the blonde Gryffindor, he had just laughed the possible danger off, but Ron thought the look in her eye was not a good one and he feared for Harry's well being if she ever got him alone.  
  
While Cho was tickling his ear with her feather and Lavender was plotting how to get Harry alone and to herself, Harry had taken to writing poetry about his dark haired Slytherin love. He labored over his poem and pretty much had it written when it was time to go to the dungeons for potions class. Harry hurriedly rolled his parchment up and gathered his things. He planned on giving his poem to Pansy during dinner and did not want anything to ruin the moment. Harry and Ron slid into their seats just as Professor Snape walked into the room.  
  
Snape looked over the collection of Gryffindors and sneered in dislike. He sent a particularly nasty glare in Harry's direction. He had heard from Lucius exactly what had happened after their visit to Diagon Alley. He looked over at the blonde boy sitting with his back to the wall and sighed. He feared that it was going to take another shock to the system before Draco was back to his old self. Then again, who could blame him for being so scared? He had received everything from howlers to curses that summer and all because of Harry Bloody Potter, he thought venomously. He quickly wrote the instructions for a Restorative Potion on the board and set about pairing up students with partners. After everyone had retrieved their ingredients from the stores, he started walking amongst the students as they started their assignment.  
  
Harry and Ron had just finished putting the last ingredient in the couldron when an explosion came from Neville's corner of the room. Draco flinched and dove under one of the desks. Torn between chastising one of his most hated students for messing up and comforting his pet, Snape was in quandary. He was so shook up, he never noticed a dark haired girl going into his stores and coming out with a small round bottle.  
  
*************************** (A/N) Phew!! That was a long one, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and am having fun writing the next one too!! I hope you all like this chapter; I worked very hard on it and am sorry if there are any mistakes in it. I would like to thank my reviewers and especially my recurring reviewers who review every single chapter! Thanks. I really do appreciate the feed back; it spurs me on to write. As always. Let me know what you think by reviewing after you read!! Love Lisa 


	8. Chapter 8 or I Don't Think That Was An A...

**(A/N)  I'm back.  I hope this chapter does not freak too many of you out.  It is a tad different, but I just could not get the idea out of my head and just had to post it.**

**Chapter 8 or I Don't Think That Was An Amour Potion.**

Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors sped from the dungeon as fast as they possibly could after the doors had opened and released them.  Neville had been unusually lucky; Snape was still trying to coax Draco out from under the desk he had hidden under after the explosion, so had not had the chance to take points or issue a detention to the poor boy before the doors opened and the class dispersed.  

Harry and Ron ran up to the common room to drop off their books before dinner.  Harry had it all planned out.  He would run up to the Owlry before dinner and have a school owl deliver his declaration of everlasting love to Pansy while they ate.  He chucked his books on the bed and frantically searched for the precious piece of parchment, but to his dismay he couldn't find it.  He started rummaging through his belongings, painstakingly turning every page of each book that he carried in his bag, but it was no use…..The parchment was gone.  He turned panicked eyes towards his red headed friend.

"Ron!  It's gone." He cried in dismay.  Ron turned and gave him a confused look.

"What's gone, Harry?"

"My angst filled missive of love is gone!"  Harry turned beseeching eyes towards his friend.  "Help me find it, Ron."  Ron sighed in disgust.

"It is just a poem, Harry.  You can rewrite it tonight before we go to bed."  Harry gave up searching and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"You don't understand, Ron."  He wailed miserably.  "I had a brainstorm during Transfiguration, and I don't know if I can remember everything I wrote!!"  Ron turned disbelievingly towards the abject boy on the bed.

"Oh, come on, Harry!"  Ron implored.  "It is just a love poem.  I will help you write another one tonight.  Now come on.  It is dinner time and I am hungry."  As if on cue, Ron's stomach growled and Harry looked up at his beleaguered friend from his position on the bed.

"Promise to help me, Ron?"  He questioned hopefully.  Ron grinned and offered his hand to help Harry up off the bed.

"Yup.  Now come on, let's get to the hall and eat."

****************************

Harry turned to Ron on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.  "After we eat, we really should go and see Hermione."  Ron grinned and pointed towards a figure at the end of the hall.

            "No need, Harry."  Harry followed Ron's finger and saw a smiling, healthy Hermione waiting for them by the doors leading into the Great Hall.  Harry and Ron ran down the hall towards their friend.

            "All right then, Hermione?"  Both boys said at the same time upon reaching the beaming girl.

            "All right, boys."  Hermione smiled wider and pulled both boys in for a hug.  Ron grinned at Harry over Hermione's head.

            "Hermione sandwich!"  He bellowed and both boys proceeded to squish the giggling girl between their bodies.  All thoughts of his missing poetry flew from Harry's head as he delighted in being with his two best friends once again.

****************************

            After Hermione had extracted herself from between the two exuberant boys, she hauled them towards their table.

            "Come on you two!"  She urged.  "I'm starving."  Dinner was well under way by the time the trio walked into the hall, and only a handful of students glanced up from their plates to notice their late entrance.  Seamus glanced up upon hearing Hermione's voice and smiled in relief.  He made room at the table for the trio and stood to help Hermione into her seat next to him.  Hermione smiled and tried to reassure the boy that no lasting harm had been done, but Seamus insisted on apologizing every few mouthfuls of food.  While Hermione was yet again reassuring Seamus and Ron started stuffing his face with food, Harry let his gaze wander towards the Slytherin table and Pansy.  

Harry was happily watching Pansy dip her sleeve in gravy when he felt a gaze on him.  Turning his gaze away from the fumbling girl, his eyes connected with a pair of hostile blue eyes.  Blaise Zambini had been noticing all of the attention Harry had been paying to Pansy and he didn't like it one bit.  Slytherins and Gryffindors just did not mix, he thought malevolently.  Raising an eyebrow at Harry in question, he slowly raised his arms above his head in a lazy stretch and when he brought his arms back down, his left one was firmly and strategically placed around Pansy's waist.  Pansy turned and smiled at the handsome blonde boy holding her and Harry blanched and turned away from the display of blatant possessiveness.

Ginny watched Harry turn dejectedly away from his view of the Slytherin table and half-heartedly pick at his dinner.  She had been watching the entire time and was sickened by the thought of Harry being in love with Pansy.  Yes, Pansy was a Slytherin, but that did not disgust her so much as the thought of anybody else having Harry except herself.  She had heard all about the incident surrounding Hermione's afternoon in the infirmary, and was not impressed in the least by Lavender and Hannah's display of childishness.  She harrumphed in disgust at the thought of Harry with Hannah or Lavender and was more determined than ever to overcome her shyness around Harry and get her man.  She smiled and looked down at the concealed book in her lap.  Yup, Madame X's Release Your Inner Vixen and Win the Man of Your Dreams was definitely going to help her there.  Why she was already up to the Naughty Nine Ways to seduce your man and she could not wait to try some of them out on Harry.

Of course, she frowned thoughtfully, she would have to take care that no one saw this book.  No one- as in Hermione who would most certainly confiscate the book.  It was meant for a much older witch than herself, but, Ginny smiled to herself, love is love no matter how old you are.  She was sure that after a few minor modifications she could pull off several of the Naughty Nine listed in the book.  Giving a determined nod and flashing a diabolical look towards Harry's end of the table, she got busy with planning her strategy.

********************************

            While Ginny was busy planning her seduction and subsequent capture of Harry, Lavender was meeting up with her best friend outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.  "Were you able to get it?"  She eagerly stepped towards Pavarti and held out her hand.

            "Yes." Pavarti smiled triumphantly and brought the small round bottle out from under her robes.  Lavender eagerly reached for the small bottle, but Pavarti pulled her hand back slightly so that Lavender had to go of the bottle.  "Lav, you know I would do anything for you right?" The girl began hesitantly.  Lavender frowned in puzzlement and went for the bottle again, but Pavarti pulled her hand back further.

            "Pavarti?  What are you getting at?"  Lavender again reached for the bottle only to have it pulled out of her reach again by her friend.  "Just give me the bottle!"  She growled in frustration.

            Lavender, you don't need this."  Pavarti again tried to reason with the pretty blonde.  "You are beautiful and have loads of guys after you already."  She paused and turned aside as Lavender made another lunge for the bottle.  "So what if Harry hasn't noticed you, Dean and the others have."  She was about to add more, but just then both girls noticed Madame Hooch walking down the hall towards them.  The professor was obviously on her way to the Quidditch pitch as she had her broom slung over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.

            Lavender made a last ditch attempt to get the tiny bottle from her friend, just as Madame Hooch drew abreast of them.  Pavarti, seeing the professor eyeing the bottle they were both clutching at became agitated and let go of the bottle.  Lavender was not quite prepared for Pavarti to let go and tried to get a better grip on the bottle and both girls watched in horror as the bottle hit the flagstones and shattered.  The pink glutinous potion contained within splattered all over the front of their instructor making her gasp as the front of her robes was drenched.  Some of the liquid was running down the professor's face and into her open mouth.  Both girls would later contend that Madame Hooch must have been in shock, for if she had been thinking clearly she surely would never have closed her mouth and swallowed the liquid.

            The two girls watched in frightened dismay as their instructor doubled over clutching her stomach and groaning in pain.  Whimpering, the two girls did not dare watch what was happening, and put their hands over their eyes as Madame Hooch fell to the ground gasping for breath.  After a few seconds silence the two girls slowly lowered their hands from their face and looked at their professor.  Fright quickly gave way to shock and dismay as the two girls took in the sight before them.  Lavender looked away and blinked in confusion at Pavarti who stood with eyes wide and mouth open.

            "La-Lavender." Stuttered the shocked girl.  "I-I don't think that was an Amour Potion."

****************************

 **(A/N)  Yes, I am back with yet another wacky idea.  I hope this one is not too too far out for you all.  I played around with this idea for a couple of days and just could not get it out of my head, so I finally decided to just put it in the story.  That is one reason why the chapter is so short.  I have an alternate chapter written up, but I wanted to see what kind of reaction this would get.  Please.  Let me know if you like it, hate it or think it is just a plain stupid idea.  I have a definite idea about where this story is moving and how to get there now.  It should not have too too many more chapters, probably 5 or 6 more and then the story will be done.  I need to address a few comments and suggestions that were given to me since last chapter:**

**DementedInnosence:**  Hang in there.  I promise all will be explained within the next few chapters.  

**Frankie:**  I hope this chapter does not take you over the edge.  I had to chuckle over your review.  I could just imagine you shaking your head at the horror and insanity of the beginning of this story.  Hang in there, I promise; the story won't get too much more demented than it already is.

**Crimson Mage**:  Thanks for the tip.  I really do appreciate it.  I tried working your idea into this chapter, but did not succeed.  I am not too sure that I can write Fleur well enough to fit her in this story, but I may still try.

**John:**  My most faithful reviewer.  Reviewing every chapter and heaping tons of praise on me.  I really appreciate the loyalty and hope that this chapter does not change that.  John also gave me the idea for the title of Chapter 7, so big hand to John!!

**My niece Becka:**  I know, I know.  The cheap dream sequence totally cracked you up.  I promise to try harder to get some real smut in this story, but you know how much I blush while I am writing smutty scenes!  

**Phantom:**  Thanks for the suggestion.  I just may put a ball in this story!!  Great way to work Ginny back into the story!!  I put more girly action in the last chapter just for you, so I hope you liked it.

**To all my other reviewers:**  Thanks!!  You all Rock!!  I really appreciate all of the feedback that you are giving me, and I try to address any direct suggestions or comments in my Author's Notes.  I am always open to suggestions, so feel free to add to the creative juices that sometimes get stuck in veins.  Your ideas just may find their way into my story if I can find a way to work them in!!  

Love Lisa


	9. Chapter 9 or Madame er Miss Hooch!

**(A/N)  Before I started this chapter, I just wanted to thank Frankie for a great line.  I just couldn't resist putting it in this chapter!!  It was priceless, but I don't think I played it up as much as it deserved and for that I am sorry.  **

**Whew.  Another long chapter with lots of dialogue.  I would like to apologize if this story seems to be moving too slowly.  I have been accused of being too detail oriented, but I seem to be having a hard time moving away from it.  I have this deep seated need to dot every I and cross every T I come across.  Hence, this chapter was needed to make a couple of things that come in future chapters make sense.**

**Chapter 9 or Madame – er – Miss Hooch!**

            "We are so dead." Moaned Pavarti to a whimpering Lavender.

            The two Gryffindors had just drenched their Flying Instructor in what they had thought was a Amour Potion, but was now quickly showing itself to be some kind of a youth potion.  Lavender had stopped her whimpering and seemed to be transfixed by the changes occurring before her.  She could not take her eyes off of Madame Hooch as the teacher's weathered countenance became smoother and her face softened to take on a younger, more pixie-ish look.

            This transformation went on for several more minutes and then – just as suddenly as it had started – it stopped.  Complete silence surrounded the two frightened girls as they wondered if their teacher was still alive or not.  Pavarti bent and leaned towards the prone figure on the floor and let out a sigh of relief upon noticing her chest rising and falling as she breathed.**  Lavender came out of the trance she had been in and turned towards her friend.**

            "What are we going to do?"  Her eyes widened in dismay as Pavarti shrugged her shoulders and stated matter-of-factly.

            "There is only one thing we _can_ do, Lavender.  We have to take her to the infirmary.  Pavarti reached into her robe and retrieved her wand, but before she could perform the levitating spell on Madame Hooch, she felt a hand grab her arm.

            "Are you crazy, Pavarti?  We will most certainly be expelled for this!"  Lavender started to sob as she thought of the humiliation that was bound to come from all of this.  "This never would have happened if you had just retrieved the correct potion.  I can't believe you stole the wrong bottle!"  She wailed loudly while Pavarti's face turned red.

            "Well, _excuse me!"  She snapped.  "What do you want from me, huh?"  Before Lavender could reply she went on.  "It was dark in there and I was in rather a hurry, so I wouldn't get caught!"  Lavender was now crying heavily and Pavarti was starting to get annoyed with her friend.  It had been __her idea, after all, to get that potion in the first place.  Sighing, she turned to the now hysterical girl and took her shoulders in her hands and shook her._

            "Lavender!  Get hold of yourself!"  She gave another shake as the girl just kept on crying.  "Lavender, we have _got to get Madame Hooch out of the hall before anyone comes along!"  At this revelation, Lavender stopped sobbing and got a panicked look in her eyes.  "Now, come with me."  Pavarti spoke softly to the traumatized girl.  "We are going to levitate her to the infirmary."  Lavender nodded her head in ascent and watched as Pavarti performed the levitation spell and followed as the darker girl began to walk towards the hospital wing._

            The strange trio met no-one on their trip to the infirmary and Pavarti sighed in relief as the stopped before the huge double doors.  She had just put a hand out to open the door, when to her surprise it opened on its own.   She raised her eyes up towards the person before her, and saw mostly black - black shoes, black pants and robes – her eyes skimmed over a hooked nose and took in long greasy hair until her gaze rested upon and met familiar beetle black eyes.

            "What is the meaning of this, Miss Patil, Miss Brown?"  Drawled the silky soft voice of Severus Snape.

***************************

            Professor Snape sent for the Headmaster and for their Head of House, Professor McGonnagal, while Poppy Pomfrey bustled around the unconscious Flying Instructor to be.  Both girls eyed the greasy Potions Professor while they nervously thought about their fates.  They had themselves so worked up over it, that it was almost a relief to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonnagal walk into the hospital wing.

            After Albus had spoken to Madame Pomfrey about the condition of her patient, he sighed and entered the nurse's office so that they could have some privacy.  Professor Snape took hold of one of each girl's arms and marched them into Madame Pomfrey's office after the two instructors.  He guided the girls into chairs by giving a little push as he released his hold upon them and the two girls sat down and looked guiltily towards a glowering Potions Professor, a stern Head of House and a grave but patient looking Headmaster.

            "This is most grave indeed."  Started a worried looking Albus Dumbledore.  "Have you been able to determine what exactly happened, Severus?'  The Headmaster sat down behind the desk and folded his hands, waiting patiently while the Potion Professor sneered at the two frightened girls.

            "I have been unable to find out anything, Albus.  As soon as I started questioning them, they both started sniveling like first years."  His tone made it more than clear to everyone in the room how pathetic he thought the two miscreants were.  Minerva McGonnagal huffed at this statement.

            "Surely, Severus, you do not expect them to tell you the truth when you stand over them like a giant bat and shooting daggers at them."  The girls sighed in relief as Professor McGonnagal came to their rescue.  She sat down by the two girls and giving them a maternal look, she gently started to question them.  

            "Now, now, girls.  What could possibly have you in such a state as this?"  Lavender took a deep breath and started sobbing, leaving the explanations to the other girl.  Pavarti flashed Lavender a disgusted look and turned back to her Head of House.

            "It was an accident, Professor."  She started timidly and cringed at the snort of disbelief that came from Professor Snape.  McGonnagal turned a glare on the surly professor and he quickly subsided into his chair to her command.  Pavarti gulped and searched for the courage to go on.

            "La-Lavender wanted Harry to no-"She started to explain, but was again cut off by a hasty expletetive from Professor Snape.

            "Potter!"  He spat.  "We should have known that he would have something to do with this."  He narrowed his eyes and was about to get into the lengthy debate over having the boy stay in the school.

            "Now, Now, Severus."  The Headmaster interrupted his tirade.  "Let the girl continue."  Severus sneered and sat back in his chair.  Pavarti looked towards the Headmaster who nodded for her to continue.

            "Well, Lavender is desperately in love with Harry, and wanted him to notice her."  She looked at her sobbing friend, as did the rest of the people in the room.  "We had heard that the Seventh years were brewing the Amour Potion in Professor Snape's class."  Lavender sniffed and looked towards Professor McGonnagal for sympathy.

            "I just wanted him to notice me."  She whispered mournfully while Professor Snape sneered and mumbled to himself about ditzy Gryffindors.  Pavarti patted Lavender on the back in sympathy and turned back towards the room.

            "See, Lavender was desperate."  She looked at the professors with a hopeless look on her face.  "Well, I am her best friend, and I just could not say no when she asked me to go and get a batch of that potion."  Lavender turned a teary eyed look towards her friend and sniffed again.

            "The only thing is….It was dark in there, and I was scared I was going to get caught.  I grabbed a bottle that was pink."  She turned beseeching eyes towards Professor McGonnagal, who could only shake her head in wonder at their daring.  "It was pink.  You would think that an Amour Potion would be pink, wouldn't you Professor?"  Severus could not contain himself one more moment and jumped up from his seat.

            "Why on _earth would you two girls think I would store something that _dangerous_ in my private stores?  I have no need of it!"  Professor McGonagall could not help herself.  At his Severus' outburst, she started shaking in laughter.  _

"Oh.  Oh.'  She tried to catch her breath.  "Of course you would not need it, you stud you!  Why you have all the women panting after you don't you?'  She clutched her stomach as another wave of laughter overcame her.

Albus stood up and pointed looked at the two professors.  "Minerva!  I cannot believe you!  And in front of students none the less."  He gently rebuked.  "Please.  Try to contain yourself.  And as for you."  He turned towards the glowering and sneering man.  "One more peep out of you, Severus, and I shall have to ask you to leave!"  Severus scowled at the old man and sat back down in his chair.  The Headmaster sat back down and looked at both girls over his steepled fingers.

"Minerva."  He turned towards his oldest friend.  "It is not often that I interfere in student discipline, and I do not intend to do so now."  He smiled at the older witch and turned towards both of the girls.  "However, I must impress upon you both the seriousness of this situation."  He looked between both girls.  "Stealing any potion, but especially a potion that you do not recognize is very dangerous."  He paused for affect.  "What if Madame Hooch had died as a result of your attempting to use this potion?"  Both girls looked at each other guiltily.  "You have shown a severe lack in judgment today ladies, but it is not my place to determine your punishments."  Pavarti sat quietly, while Lavender gave another sniff and blew her nose.  "It is your Head of House's duty, and I am sure whatever detentions she has in store for you will be far worse and for longer than any I would hand out."  

With that he stood up and motioned a stunned Severus to follow him out of the room, thus, leaving the two girls alone with their Head of House.  "Severus."  Albus leaned towards the surly professor as they exited the room.  "See what you can do about finding an antidote for Madame Hooch."  Severus pursed his lips but nodded his head and he watched as the older wizard walked back towards his office. 

*******************************

            While Professor McGonnagal was handing out detentions and Professor Snape was busy finding and antidote for Madame Hooch's condition, Ginny Weasley was avidly reading every romance book she could come across.  She was more than determined that she would end up with Harry.  

She was at a disadvantage though in more than one way.  First of all, Harry did not seem to notice her as more than Ron's little sister; Second, He was infatuated with Pansy and she had to find a way to turn his attention towards her; Third, she had no experience.  And since no one could find out why she needed this experience, she had to gain it the hard way ….through any romance book she could find.  

She had scoured the school library and had even asked a couple of her Hufflepuff friends if she could read some of their books and was now firmly ensconced within her bed with the hangings enspelled so that no-one could disturb her.  Going through every book was a tedious process, but she was determined to get through them all so that she could be experienced enough to _release her inner vixen_ and win Harry's heart.  

She thought of the first lesson from her new book Madame X's _Release Your Inner Vixen_ and smiled.  She was sure that she could get to Harry with Sexy Talk.  She went back to anxiously scanning the books in front of her.  Now, she thought.  If I could just figure out what Sexy Talk is all about.  

**************************************

**(A/N)  I just wanted to let you all know about a new story that I found last night.  It was written in 2002, and I really do not understand why it was not more popular with the reviewers.  Appassionata by Dommi-Chan is a fun little story about Seamus Finnigan.  It is sort of like Harry Potter and the Amorae Potion meets Seamus is Seamus and is quite hilarious.  Much snorting and giggling took place during the reading of this story.  *Lisa's family nods head in testimonial*.   I would recommend this as a good read, if anyone is so inclined to take up recommendations from another person.**

**            I also had a reviewer that was insistent upon the fact that Blaise Zambini is a girl.  I know that I have read dozens and dozens of stories where the author's have had Blaise's gender as a girl, but then other author's have had him be a boy.  I looked through the books and could not find anything that stated whether Blaise was a girl or a boy, so I took it upon myself to use whatever artistic license I had and made him a boy.  I hope that this does not offend too many of you out there.**

**            John, there are no worries about this story turning into a slash story.  I do not write it and only read very, very mild and humorous slash stories myself.  I am intrigued and mystified as to why so many writers portray Hogwarts as one big homosexual orgy palace.  Still, to each their own, and I do enjoy the humorous ones.**

**            NengSki.  Thank you for the great review.  I am so very happy that my story made you laugh that much.  You have a way with words girl!  I had to grin when I read your review.**

**            Thank you to all my reviewers!!  You guys are great!!  Don't forget to Read and Review though, you never know when one of your reviews will inspire my little gray cells to incorporate something you suggest or say within the story.  Just ask Frankie and John.  Anyways, let me know what you think.  Is this too long, too slow, so boring that I should not go on, or what?**

**Love Lisa**


	10. Chapter 10 or Sexy Talk Here I Come

**(A/N): Well, here I am again.  I am really working hard to up the tension in this story so that some serious smut can occur within the next couple of chapters.  My niece was a little disappointed that the only smutty scene in the story so far was a dream sequence, and wrote quite the little review for me.  So this chapter and the next are for my niece Becka.**

**Chapter 10 or Sexy Talk Here I Come!**

            Harry heaved a sigh and lay down on his bed.  He finally had a few moments to himself and needed the time to think over the past couple of weeks.  Those weeks had seemed to fly by in a whirlwind of confusion for him.  He was feeling so confused at this point, that he seriously did not know what to think anymore.

            It seemed that wherever he would see Pansy, he would ultimately see Blaise Zambini.  The tall Slytherin seemed to have a fascination for Pansy, and the girl seemed to like the fact that she was getting so much attention from the tall lanky boy.  Classes with the Slytherins were hell for Harry.  Where, before, he could not wait to get to those classes, he now delayed as long as he could before going into the classroom.  Where once he had watched Pansy and dreamed of a day when she would be his – and his alone, he now had to watch as Blaise sat next to her, put his arm around her and lovingly lifted her arm out of the puddle of ink she inevitably would create by knocking over her ink bottle.  

Harry sighed dejectedly and put his arm over his eyes.  He had taken flirting and kissing lessons from Ron and even had boned up on his writing skills, all to impress some girl – the same girl that was now cuddling up to another guy.  He was tired and he was heart-broken and no-one seemed to care.  

This was not the only thing that was concerning him that night.  Oh, no.  Harry had never considered himself a genius, but even _he_ knew that something was going on at Hogwarts.  For starters, Lavender was finally leaving him alone – or rather Pansy was making her leave him alone.  That in itself was not concerning, but he had also heard some pretty disturbing rumors going around about Lavender, Pavarti and Madame Hooch.  He was not sure what to believe anymore, but he did know that Madame Hooch had apparently disappeared almost overnight

Harry sat up and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly.  There was another pressing problem that he needed to deal with soon.  Ginny.  The small red head had been acting totally out of character around him for the past week or so.  At first, she had holed herself up in her room and only came out for classes and meals.  She had not come out to socialize like she used to and everyone had began to worry about her.  Before Ron or Hermione had become worried enough to check on her, though, she had emerged from her self-induced solidarity.  Her behavior once out of her room had him worried almost as much as when he found she was sequestering herself in her room.

Ginny had begun to sit with Harry, Hermione and Ron no matter where they went.  At first, Ron had tried to make her stop – to leave Harry alone, but eventually even he gave up when he saw that Ginny was not going to give up.  She did not just sit – mind you – she stared at him, winked at him, tossed her beautiful red hair around and began brushing up against Harry every chance she got.  

She would do something as innocent looking as bending down to pick up a dropped quill, but on the way back up; she would make sure that she would brush against his leg.  On the way to classes, if they should meet up in the halls, she would make sure that she brushed against him when she passed.  Ron would scowl and Hermione would grin slyly at him while she did this, but no-one seemed to be able to curb her flirting.  On and on, her list of brushing offenses ran and Harry was starting to become quite confused by her behavior.  Even night time had become a scrambled jumble of confused hormones for him.  

Harry would go to sleep and start to have a wonderful dream of Pansy and somehow, her beautiful dark features would blur until it was Ginny's blue eyes he was gazing in to; Ginny's fiery red hair he envisioned spread out against his sheets.  Just about every night this week, Harry had woken up, his body still throbbing from some erotic dream starring Ginny and have to go take a cold shower to get his emotions under control again.  Sooner or later, something had to give, and Harry just hoped that if it had to be his bones, that Ron and the other Weasley's would hurt him later, rather than sooner.

Harry cringed at the memory of Ron catching him watching – fantasizing over Ginny one night in the common room.  Ginny had been sitting in front of the fire, reading, and Harry had been transfixed, mesmerized by the sight of her red hair almost glowing in the light cast by the fire.  He did not take his eyes off of her until he had felt Ron lean in towards him and whisper a warning in his ear.

_"I pity the poor bloke who ever hurts my sister."_  Oh, sure.  Ron had sat back and smiled at him afterwards, but Harry had gotten the message loud and clear.  _Mess with my sister, mess with all six of her brothers.  Harry sighed and lay back down on his bed.  He could hear the rest of the guys coming up over the stairs and did not want to be disturbed, so he pulled the bed hangings closed and pretended to be asleep when Ron came to check on him.  He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything except Ginny.  His last thought before he went to sleep was that he would figure it all out tomorrow, right now he was too tired and confused to bother._

*************************

Ginny had it all planned out that tonight, she would make her move now.  She had been working on getting Harry to notice her as someone other than Ron's little sister, and she thought she was doing pretty well.  She waited until Hermione and Ron had gone up to bed, leaving Harry alone in front of the fire waxing his broom.  

The time was now to set her Inner Vixen free.  Naughty Nine number one – sexy talk – here I come!  Ginny stepped towards Harry, keenly aware of his bright, intense gaze on her.  She was fully clothed, but was so nervous; she might as well have been naked.

            She focused on her feelings for the boy in front of her and let it feed her courage.  Her fear – er, that is, her inhibitions slipped away, leaving only desire in its wake.

            "Hey Ginny."  Harry smiled and Ginny's eyes widened.  "How have you be-"

            "Tell me something." She cut in.

            He eyed her.  "Like what?"

            "I don't know…"  Her hand reached out towards him and accidentally brushed against his broomstick causing it to fall on the floor.  "Why do you love flying so much?"

            Harry bent down and picked up his broomstick.  "Oh, I don't know." He answered absently while checking the broom for nicks after its fall.  "I have loved flying since the moment I first got on a broom."  He smiled.  "I was good at flying and quick."  Harry thought back on his accomplishments before coming to Hogwarts.  "Yeah, it was something that I was good at, and it is an unbelievably freeing experience for me….being up the air."

            Ginny swallowed her fear.  "I bet it was some kind of ride the first time you climbed on."  The statement did not come out quite as breathless and sexy as she'd intended.  It hung in the air between them and her courage faltered.  Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  Sure, she wanted to loose her inner wild woman, but if he wasn't a willing recipient of so much wildness, she couldn't very well force him.  At least, not unless that was what he secretly wanted.  _Wasn't that number five on Madame X's list? She asked herself absently.  "But maybe not."  She started to turn, her dwindling courage getting the best of her.  "It's kind of late.  I'd better head upsta-"_

            He cut her off.  "It was exhilarating and scary at the same time."  His gaze locked on hers.  "And I loved every minute of it."  His hand stroked up and down the broomstick.  "So much power, beneath you, surrounding you."  He turned and his gaze fused with hers once again.  "Once you get a taste of that, you can't help but want more."

            Boy did she ever.  She licked her lips and thought of his lips on hers.

            Harry's eyes followed the motion of her tongue and undisguised want flashed in their emerald depths.  _He wanted her.  And unquestionable sureness sang through her for a few seconds before he broke the spell by turning away._

            "I'd love to take a ride."  She tried again.

            "So would I."  His words, soft and bone-melting, echoed through her head as he stared at her-into her.  Then as if he realized what he had just said, he shook his head and turned away.  "I mean, I do.  Love to fly, that is."  He blurted out and then let out a deep breath.  "Particularly on my Firebolt.  It is practically all I think about ever since I received it."

            "Want to know what I've been thinking about?"  Before he could reply, she rushed on.  "I've been thinking about how much I'd like you to kiss me."  She touched his hand, her fingers closing over his.  His skin seared hers and every nerve in her body felt the blast.

            "About how your lips would feel against mine."  She searched for every erotic word she had read over the past week and tried to voice the need coursing through her.  "How you would taste, how your tongue would feel sliding against mine."  His muscles rippled and flexed beneath her touch.  "What are _you thinking about?  What are you __imagining right now?"_

            His gaze shifted from where her hand rested atop his and his bright green eyes caught hers.  He simply stood there, the muscles in his jaw ticking, his nostrils flaring.  "Snitches."  He finally murmured.

            "Come again?"

            "Bludgers."  He turned back to his broomstick and started waxing the handle.  "Fouls, Penalties."

            "Wha-what _are you going on about?"_

            "Quidditch.  Terms and positions."

            O-kay.  It wasn't exactly "_Ginny I want your hot body," but then his life did revolve around Quidditch, so maybe he considered _shop talk_ sexy.  If he thought he was turning her on, she wasn't going to burst his bubble._

            "I want you to kiss me."  She went on.  "I want to feel your lips on mine, your hands on my body, sliding down my neck, my breasts, my-"

            "Time for bed."  The wax hit the floor and he reached for her elbow.

            "My thoughts exactly.  I mean, I know you're feeling this too.  Unless that's a wand you keep in your pocket, but you appear to keep that tucked up your sleeve, so I'm betting it's an all together different sort of wand."

            "Keepers, Seekers, Beaters, Quaffles."  He called out as he ushered her towards her room.

            "Look, I know Quidditch terms are probably stimulating to you and I'd love to say they do the same for me, but I prefer a few different adjectives."

            "Here we are," He answered, steering her in front of the door to her room so fast she nearly pitched forward.  A strong hand on her arm held her back, though and his fingers seemed to burn her skin through her blouse and send a wave of heat rushing through her, to consume her.

            She turned towards him, her lips puckered and raised.  _This was it!  They were finally going to do it. Finally!_  She cracked one eye open just in time to see him turn away.

            "Hey!  Where are you going?"

            "To bed." He called over his shoulder.

            "You're going the wrong way.  The bed's in here."

            "My bed."  He grinned and though it was quite dark, she could make out his bemused head-shake.  "Sweet dreams, Red."

***************************

            "What happened?  I thought I was doing pretty well."  She grumbled to herself as Harry disappeared down the stairwell.  After all, for all her wild ideas about releasing her _inner vixen, she'd never actually done any of this before.  She'd never walked up to a guy and whispered a four letter word.  She'd never laughed and giggled as some hunk had whispered them to her.  This was her first time, and she'd needed a little encouragement to get her nerve up.  A few kisses and she felt certain she could have blurted out enough dirty words to make even one of those muggle sailors blush._

            Not that it would have done much good, she concluded.  Sure his wand had been aimed and ready to duel, but he'd still walked away.  

He obviously was not a talker.

So much for fantasy number one, she thought dismally.  She was not going to take this rejection personally.  Everyone had their _hot_ button and she simply had not punched his tonight.  Tomorrow was a new day.  She would just have to move on to number two, and if that did not work?  Oh well, she would just keep going until she found Harry's weakness.  Where there was a will there was a way – actually, where there were desperate hormones, there was a way and she was determined to find it.   He'll be putty in my hands, He would she told herself for the hundredth time.

********************************

            _Don't think about it.  _

            Harry's brain issued the thought, but his overzealous band of hormones were frantically chanting "_Go get her boy_."

            He wanted to.  He really did.  He wanted to pull her into his arms and feel her luscious mouth against his own.  He wanted to lave her nipples with his tongue, to have her naked and willing beneath him.  His body throbbed in awareness; she was tempting and he was only flesh and blood.  Weak.

            "Ron."  He murmured, drawing in a shaky breath, willing his feet not to move back up the stairs to her.

            "George, Fred, Bill, Charlie."  He ticked off the reasons why he could not be with Ginny.

            _Don't think about it.  His brain issued the command again, and surprisingly, the rest of his body listened.  He heaved a sigh of relief and made his way up the stairs towards his bed.  Maybe tonight, he would get a decent nights rest, he thought, but somehow, he just couldn't make himself believe it._

***************************

**(A/N)  Enjoy people.  I will be posting the next chapter towards the middle of the week, if anyone is interested.  I think I have a notion on how to write this without blushing, so I will give it a try.  **

**            Thanks to all my reviewers out there.  You are all great!!  I love all of you and you make me want to write the next chapter even when I have bad writers block going on.**

**Have a great weekend people!!**

**Love Lisa**


	11. Chapter 11 or Spontaneous Combustion

**Chapter 11 or Spontaneous Combustion**

            Six days and an equal number of fantasies later, and Ginny had yet to effectively punch even one of Harry's _hot_ buttons.  She was beginning to wonder if he had any.

            She had not only undressed in front of her dormitory window for him when he practiced Quidditch, but the following night she had fashioned a mask out of the lace off one of her robes and met him in the Owlry in a very obvious number 4 – The Faceless Stranger – and promptly found herself abandoned on a sack of owl treats.

            The night after that had been even more humiliating.  She had cornered him the common room, after everyone else had gone to bed, with her wand, and ordered him to undress.  It was the _classic_ Force Fantasy and number 5 of the Naughty Nine.  Before she'd been able to blink, he had disarmed her, tossed her over his shoulder and toted her back to her dorm.  There, he'd left her with strict orders to _behave or else.  _

Yesterday, she'd actually approached him, yet again, in the Owlry while he was finishing up a letter to send with Hedwig – for a little number 6 – The Audience Fantasy.  Okay, so owls didn't really qualify as a roomful of people, but at least they had looked when she'd undressed for Harry, which was more than she could say for the young wizard.  He'd busied himself doing anything and everything but looking at her.

She had all of three fantasies left and she was beginning to lose hope.  Something was wrong, and Ginny could not shake the feeling that it was her; that she wasn't sexy or desirable or daring enough, and he just wasn't turned on by her.

Maybe.  

Then again, it took two to tango.  Maybe it was Harry himself who was causing the problem.

"Harry, does like girls?"  She asked Hermione when she arrived for their nightly study session.

"Sure."  Hermione settled in at the table.  "Harry likes everybody."

"I mean _like like, as in romantically."_

Hermione stared at her blankly for a moment, and then her face reddened.  "Course he does."  She nodded.  "He loves girls."

"Of course."  So much for salving her bruised ego.  Harry was as straight as an arrow, which meant that he just wasn't interested in her.  That was the only explanation for the way he'd brushed her off for the past week.  She sighed.

Oh well, tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend.  The thought of a break the next day eased the disappointment she felt.  She was not going to worry over Harry or wrack her brain trying to figure out what she was doing wrong.  It was time to retreat and regroup and treat herself and her efforts to a little shopping extravaganza.  Then she could jump back on the broomstick and fly out the three remaining fantasies she had not yet tried.

*****************************

            Where the hell was she?

            It was past ten.  A full quarter past.  Harry stood at the entrance of the common room and scanned the dim interior for the tenth time.  There was no sign of Ginny.  No flame red hair peeking out from the stairwell.  No lush lips blowing kisses at him from a chair.  Nothing.

            Not that he cared.

            It was just that he had gotten quite used to seeing her these past few nights.  Gotten used to wondering what she would come up with to tempt him.  Worrying over whether he would have the strength to resist.

            Each night grew harder and harder – _he_ grew harder and harder.  Like tonight.  He glanced down at the prominent bulge stretching the crotch of his pants.  And that was just from anticipation!

            He hadn't even seen her yet!

            Maybe something was wrong.  Maybe she had gotten sick, and was at this very moment, lying in bed with a raging fever and no one to hear her delirious cries for help.  

            The minute the thought came to him, he turned, his feet pounding up the stairs.  That was it.  She was too sick to get out of bed and play her wicked female games.

            Or she was too busy.

            This thought hit him, along with a rush of jealousy and he halted in mid-stride.  That was probably what was going on.  She was probably too busy snogging some boy in the Astronomy Tower.

            This idea sent him stomping back down the stairs and into the common room.  Not that he minded one bit who she was snogging.  He forced his legs to carry him into his dorm and to the quiet solitude of his bed.  He _didn't_ care.  

            The only thing he cared about tonight was getting some real sleep.  Not the tossing and turning he'd been doing the past week thanks to Ginny and her bedtime seduction attempts.  Lying awake wanting a girl was no way to get rest.

            But not tonight.  There had been no seduction attempt, which meant he might even be able to get some actual quality REM's in.

            No sirree.  He didn't give a rat's ass if she and some other poor sot were too busy to come up for air.

******************************

            "Severus.  Have you been successful in your search for an antidote for Madame Hooch?"  Albus Dumbledore turned his twinkling blue eyes towards the impenetrable black gaze of Severus Snape.

            "I have been able to trace what potion the girls had by taking a sample from the floor where the accident happened."  He turned and scowled at the older wizard.  "Albus.  Those two foolish girls had gotten their hands on the Iuventusutis Potion that I have been working on perfecting in my spare time."  Albus turned worried eyes towards the Potions Professor.

            "What you are telling me, is that Miss Patil and Miss Brown got hold of an experimental potion that has no antidote yet.  Is that correct Severus?"  The professor sighed and scowled some more.

            "I had not yet even perfected that potion, Albus.  Let alone thought of the antidote for it."  Albus watched as the younger man paced back and forth in front of his desk.  "It may very well take me months to find the actual antidote to my creation."  The Headmaster sighed tiredly.

            "So be it, Severus.  You go and work on the antidote.  We cannot be without a Flying Instructor for that long, so I am going to have to see what I can do."  With that dismissal, Severus Snape swept out of the Headmaster's office and the white haired wizard picked up parchment and quill.

            "I hope I am not making a mistake in doing this."  He stated out loud and Fawkes answered with a sweet trill of understanding.

******************************

            "I'll take this one."

            The clerk smiled and wrapped the robe in tissue paper before carefully placing it in the bag for her.  Ginny and the rest of the students at Hogwarts were at Hogsmeade this weekend and most were shopping for dress robes for the end of term dance that Dumbledore had announced a few days ago.  Ginny had bought the beautiful emerald green silk dress robe on a whim in hopes that Harry would come around and ask her to go with him.  Ginny returned the clerk's smile, grabbed the bag and exited the shop.

            Her gaze snagged on the boy standing several yards away in front of Zonko's Joke Shop with Ron and Hermione in tow.  The sun outlined Harry's broad frame, making him seem even more dark and sexy than he already was in her mind.

            A pang of longing shot through her and she stiffened.  

            No, she wouldn't allow that!  No longing.  No lusting.  Not for the next forty-five minutes.  No matter how good he looked standing there.  Or would how his deep gaze snagged on her affect her, how he stared through her and smiled at her for a heart-stopping second that made her think he actually did want her.

            _Right.  Six-count them, _six_.  She had gone through six of the Naughty nine and she was no closer to uncovering his fantasy and seducing him._

            _Reality check!  She had to face the truth.  She sucked at this inner vixen business.  _Attention everyone.  Virginia Weasley is destined to die an old shriveled up prune._  There would be no living life or walking on the wild side or tasting the forbidden.  It just wasn't in the wizarding cards for her._

            "Hey Gin."  The smiling voice of Neville Longbottom drew her attention.  She returned Neville's smile and picked up her packages and started across the street to join Harry, Hermione and her brother.  They had agreed to meet up when they were through with their shopping and go for a Butterbeer before going back to the school.

            Five Hufflefpuffs and an equal number of smiles – including a few winks and a full fledged stare – later, she reached the other side of the street.

            Okay, apparently she didn't suck.  She definitely had it going on.

            Sort of.  Her gaze shifted once again to Harry who was busying himself looking through his purchases.  He seemed to sense her, though.  He turned and his gaze caught hers, but she got no smile or lustful stare.  Sure, she thought she had glimpsed lust on a few occasions, but she was fast coming to realize that it was more wishful thinking on her part rather than actual feeling on his part.  Harry Potter was immune to her.

            He wasn't just immune.  He was turned off by her.

            "Are you okay?"  Hermione asked.  She had come up beside her as they started to walk towards the Three Broomsticks.

            "Fine.  So how did it go?  Did you find your dress?"  Ginny smiled and listened as Hermione told her about the gown she had purchased for the dance.  They were interrupted by Seamus and Dean running up to the two girls to join them in their journey.  Ginny flirtatiously slid a hand around each boy's arm on the way - all the while feeling Harry's gaze burn into her backside.  If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn he might actually be a little put out that she was walking down the street with two handsome and funny young men.

            Of course, she knew better.  Harry Potter was not the jealous type – and if he had been, he certainly would not be jealous over her.  He barely spared her a glance and had repelled all her advances.  No, the jealous theory was too much to hope for.

            That's what she told herself, but after the long walk to the small hang-out, she wasn't so certain. 

            She could still feel Harry's gaze drilling into her, hear the stomp of his feet, and there was no mistaking his growl of anger when she laughed at something one of her escorts said.

            He was jealous all right, and Ginny loved every minute of it.  Particularly when he pushed Dean and Seamus aside to help her into her chair.  His hand closed around her wrist and his gaze caught hers; fire leapt deep in the bright green depths.

            Harry wanted her.  He really wanted her.

            _Number seven, here I come._

            But first, she had to make it back to Hogwarts without spontaneously combusting.  That was going to be harder than it should have been as Harry kept sitting very close to her and brushing his thigh against hers.  

**********************

            **(A/N)  Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have made it up to you with 2 chapters this time around.  This chapter is a little tame, but the next chapter has a very heavy R Rating to it.  If you are too young to read R Rated stories, please do not read the next chapter.  I got a little wild, but still stayed within tasteful boundaries.**

**            Thanks to John, NengSki and Frankie.  I really appreciate the reviews.  It lets me know what I am doing wrong and what I am doing right.  And thanks to all my readers and reviewers.  You guys are all great!!**

**Love Lisa**


	12. Chapter 12 or So Daring So Risque So V...

**WARNING!!!  HEAVY HEAVY R RATING FOR THIS CHAPTER!!**

            **(A/N)  I have finally figured out the way to write Harry smut.  I think.  I just have to imagine him as someone totally other than little Daniel Radcliffe!  It took me a while, but I finally got his face out of my mind and was able to write smutty scenes – or rather, what I think are smutty scenes.   And it doesn't hurt to have the perspective be from Ginny's side either.  It actually makes it much easier to write.  I hope you all enjoy this!!**

**Chapter 12 or So Daring, So Risqué, So Vixen-ish**

            "Come on baby.  Take a bite."  Ginny felt an affectionate nip from Hedwig as she daintily nibbled at an owl treat.  "At least someone likes me."  Hedwig ruffled her feathers as Ginny frowned.

            She only wished she could say the same for Harry.  It seemed that his show of jealousy earlier that day had been just that – one great big show.  She'd smiled at him and bumped against him on the walk back to the school, but it had all been for nothing.  He'd barely glanced at her, and the moment they reached Hogwarts he'd promptly headed up to his dorm with Ron in his wake.

            The owl pecked at her empty palm, drawing her attention, and she smiled.  "Too bad I don't have big eyes, beautiful white feathers and a head that swivels 360 degrees."

            "I don't know about that, Red.  Your plumage looks pretty enough from where I'm standing."

            Ginny turned to find Harry standing just inside the Owlry doorway, his back against the wall, his arms folded as if he'd been watching for some time.

            _If only._

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were paying me a compliment."

            Harry's eyes gleamed in amusement.  "But you know better, right?"

            "Considering you treat me like I've got a major case of the Cooties, I'd say, yes.  I won't bite, you know."  A thought struck her regarding a certain fantasy she had read about, and she came close to taking back her words.  _Would he want her to bite him?_

            Nah.  Harry, with his gentle eyes and crooning voice, was definitely not _that_ type.  He was no different from the fifty thousand other males that Madame X had interviewed for her book.  Ginny was sticking to her modified Naughty Nine and the last fantasy she had read.

            Gathering her courage, she pulled from her robe the lollipop she'd bought in Hogsmeade.  While this wasn't exactly dropping to her knees and unbuttoning his pants, her ego had been bruised enough.  She was going to feel him out with this trick; See how he reacted and then she would go from there.

            She unwrapped the lollipop and put it to her lips.  Her tongue darted out for a long slow lick.

            Harry didn't so much as blink.  He just watched, seemingly unaffected as she pushed the lollipop into her mouth and twirled it a few times before pulling it out and wetting her lips suggestively.

            "Do you like Raspberry Swirl?"  She held it up so that he could take a taste.  He looked ready to refuse, but then his expression softened.  His tongue darted out and he tasted the candy.

            "It's good."  He licked his lips and for a moment, Ginny forgot that she was the one who was supposed to be enticing him.  Her gaze followed his tongue as it moved across his sensuous lower lip and she swallowed.  

            "Too much sugar is bad for you."

            "True, but sometimes you have to do things that are dangerous."  She swirled her tongue around the edge of the sweet and watched Harry's eyes widen.

            She had him.  This was it.  Number Nine – Oral Fantasies, and judging from the way he was watching her mouth, she'd punched his buttons – _big time._

            _Finally._

            "So?"  She offered him the lollipop.  "You take a taste."  She licked her lips and let her gaze drop.  "And I'll take a taste."  Even as she said the words, she couldn't believe they actually came out of her mouth.  They we so daring, so risqué, so _vixen-ish._  She smiled as Harry kicked the door shut and put several locking charms on it.

*************************

            Harry was in a daze.  He kept trying to think about what Ron and the rest of the Weasley brothers would do to him for even daring to _think_ about touching Ginny – Let alone _actually_ doing it, but it was no use.  She had been spending the past week throwing herself at him, and he was tired of fighting.  He was only human, and he wanted her.  He'd just have to deal with Ron and the others later.  First he had to lock that door.  Oh, and put a silencing charm on it too.

*************************

Harry grinned and Ginny fought back a wave of anxiety.  Being nervous was not a part of her Vixen persona.  At least, it wasn't a part of the Vixen she wanted to be.  Besides there was nothing to be nervous about.  Sure, they were in the Owlry, a door in between them and anyone who wanted to use a school owl, but Harry had put several locking and silencing charms on that door.  They should be safe.  After all, it was here that, five days ago, she'd intended to strip naked and seduce Harry.  In this very spot.

Okay, so she hadn't actually stripped.  But she would have if he would have given any hint that he'd wanted her to.  If he had looked at her with his eyes as hot and intense as they were now.  If he'd reached out and trailed his fingertip from her pulse-beat at the base of her throat to the ripe tip of one breast the way he was doing right now.  

            Heat sparked through her, shunting aside all doubt and filling her with a longing that superceded the fears she had of being caught.

            A soft moan vibrated out of her throat, and he caught the sound with his mouth.  He kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging inside, stroking and coaxing as his hands began undoing the buttons of her blouse, peeling back the thin material before he found his way inside and his warm hand cupped her breast.

            He dipped his head and ran hot kisses down the slope of her shoulder to hover over the taut peaks of her breasts stopping to draw the pebbled tip of one deep into his mouth with a delicious pressure that wrung another moan from her.  

Ginny became aware of how silent the room was, and how dangerous this was.  Anyone could come in, but instead of frightening her, it fed the excitement within her.  She became cognizant of the picture she made leaning against the stone wall, her back arched, her breasts in full view, her nipples puckered and wet from Harry's wondrous mouth.

            She should cover herself.  She would have, but she couldn't move.  The blood pounded so hard through her veins that she could do little more than hold her breath in fear of discovery.  

            Harry's hands caught the hem of her skirt, pushing the material higher, higher, scorching her thighs and caressed between her legs.  Each place Harry touched sizzled and her naïve body cried out for more.  It was if he had sprouted an extra dozen pair of hands, she mused.  They were everywhere at once driving her mad with wanting.  When the tip of one finger found its way past her panties and trailed along her slick folds, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip and fought back a scream of ecstasy.

            She reached for his pants, tugging at the zipper.  Within moments, he sprang hot and hard into her hands and she stroked him.  He groaned this time.  

            Harry smiled against her skin and then the expression disappeared as he urged her legs farther apart.  He rubbed his straining erection back and forth against her aroused flesh.

            With a quiet grunt, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  Reaching between them, he guided himself into her slick opening.  One thrust upward and Harry buried himself deep bringing a low moan from him and a gasp of pain from her.

            Ginny forced herself to ignore the sharp stab of pain.  She knew that the first time was painful and she also knew that Harry was not the type of guy to hurt her purposely.

            Ever so slowly, Harry withdrew, his chest brushing against the throbbing peaks of her breasts and his knees gliding seductively against the sensitive flesh of her thighs.  And this time, when his body uncoiled upon hers, she gave herself up to the pulsating sensations that consumed her inside and out.

            She wiggled and his grip on her hips tightened.  Ginny's legs tightened around his waist as Harry plunged into her again and again and she instinctively moved with him, arching to meet each penetrating thrust.

            Her raspy breathing echoed in her ears, her heart pounding as he drove into her, building her tension, lifting her higher than she had ever been before.  Boundless energy flowed between them as the magical crescendo built.  Her name was on his lips whispering to her like a murmured incantation.  Her nerves screamed for release and Ginny feared the simmering caldron of passion that boiled through her was about to erupt.

            Another thrust and she exploded, caught up in a torrent of pleasure that rolled over her and turned her every which way but loose.  She barely caught her scream of pleasure, but she did and fought it back down as her muscles contracted, gripping him tightly inside her body.  Tremors rolled through her body as moments later Harry's release followed.  His body tautened and he growled as pleasure overcame him.

            Ginny lay limp in Harry's arms trying to sort fantasy from reality and swearing that they had just become one and the same for her.  Tangled lashes fluttered up to find a pair of emerald green eyes peering back at her.  A confused but tender smile hovered on his lips when he bent and gave her a soft kiss as he eased himself out of her and lowered her feet to the floor.  Ginny was restless, shaky and off balance as she pushed her skirt down and worked at the buttons of her blouse with trembling fingers.

            Harry reached for his pants and pulled them up to his waist, eyeing her keenly the entire time.

            She just couldn't seem to get enough air into her lungs, to calm her pounding heart, to reach the end of the ripples of pleasure that were still throbbing deep within her.

            Harry finished dressing and his hands closed over her shoulders.  "Are you okay?"

            She shook her head, barely managing a breathy, "not yet."  And before she could think better of it, she rushed to the window to throw open the sash.  Taking a deep breath, she stuck her head out the window and let loose a loud Tarzan yell the way she'd been itching to do since the moment she had peaked.  Her vocal chords vibrated as she shouted her release, her joy, her happiness.

            Within seconds, owls started thrashing around and hooting at the sudden sound.  During all of this chaos, Ginny walked over to Harry and planted a kiss on his stunned mouth and murmured a heart-felt "Thank you."

**(A/N)  There you go.  A whole chapter of smut.  I think I really outdid myself here.  I just got kind of carried away with all the clichés that I have heard and read before.  I hope no one is clichéd out yet.**

**            Thank you to John and NengSki and Frankie for reviewing the last few chapters. I hope you all enjoy this and that it does not offend any of you.  I tried to make this as realistic as possible without getting downright nasty.  I think I may have succeeded.  I hope so anyways.  Let me know what you all think.**

**Love Lisa**


	13. Chapter 13 or Insanity! It Runs In The ...

**            (A/N)  Yes, it is me again.  I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  I had fun writing this one.  There is no smut in this one, but it is interesting none the less.**

**Chapter 13 or Insanity!  It Runs In The Family.**

            The reality of what just happened hit Harry with a force that left him stunned.

            _Bloody hell!  What had he done?_

            It was not possible.  Surely he had not just shagged his best friend's sister for the first time – her first time – up against the Owlry wall.  

            Ron would never forgive him for this.  A sense of desperation clutched his insides like a vice.  He must have been mad.  Maybe he could use that in his defense.  _Excuse me, Ron, Fred, George.  I just couldn't help shagging your sister.  Insanity, you know.  I heard that it ran in my family.  Harry whimpered.  What on earth had been thinking?  Out of nowhere, he felt hysterical laughter well up inside him.  He was dead. _

            Ginny was getting concerned as she heard Harry whimper and watched him glance around the room frantically – as if he was looking for an escape route.  She blinked rapidly against a sudden burst of tears.  What had this meant to him after all?  Maybe she shouldn't have lured him like this.  She had gone full throttle and pulled out every trick she could think of to catch him, but in the process of the hunt and the chase, she had never stopped to fully recognize what this would do to Harry.  Catching a sob in her throat, she tried to gain control over her emotions.  She was not going to cry.  Crying had never solved any of her problems before, and it wasn't going to solve anything now.  She had to think.  To act.

            Harry looked at an obviously upset Ginny and calmed immediately.  He may not have been thinking with the correct head a moment ago, but he was now and it was up to him to try to calm the obviously agitated girl down.  He cleared his throat.  "Ginny?"  He took it as a good sign that she raised her beautiful blue eyes up to his.  "I - I don't really know what to say."  He could see that Ginny was trying her hardest not to cry, and for this he was thankful.  He didn't know what he would do with a crying Ginny.  Hell, he didn't even know what to do with an upset Ginny.  "I am so sorry.  I never meant for this to happen."  This seemed to set her off, and Harry rushed over to enfold her in his arms.

            "Oh, Ginny.  I am so sorry.  Please, please forgive me."  He could feel the sobs racking her slim body.  A body that not too long ago, he had enjoyed to the fullest extent possible.  He tightened his hold on her.  "Ginny.  I know your first time should have been special.  Please don't cry.  I-I'm sure we can work something out."  She raised tear stained eyes to his face and gave him a wobbly smile.

            "Oh, Harry."  She whispered.  "I am the one who should be sorry."  At his confused look, she went on.  "I never once thought of your feelings in this whole thing.  I just have wanted you for so long that I never stopped to think things through."  Harry smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.  

            "Don't worry about it Gin.  I am sure that this would have happened sooner or later.  I – I mean, look at you.  What guy would be able to resist you, huh?"  Ginny giggled and put her arms around his neck as he leaned down to give her a sweet, soft kiss on her lips.  "Besides," He stated grinning. "It's kind of flattering to have someone want you so much that they try just about anything to get your attention."

            "You don't need to say anymore, Harry."  She leaned back in his arms and put her fingertips on his lips.  "I understand far better than you can possibly know."

            BAM!!  The Owlry door slammed open, cutting off Harry's train of thought and sending a fresh wave of panic skittering through him.  

            "What the hell are you doing to my sister!!"  Yelled the half-deranged red head that had blown the door almost to splinters.  Harry saw two other wild looking red headed boys barreling into the room behind his best friend and could just see the top of Hermione's head as she kept jumping up to see what was going on in front of her.

            Harry's mind raced as he watched the three red heads rush towards him.  Three very angry red headed boys.  Three very angry red headed boys with wands drawn.  Three very angry red headed boys with wands drawn and pointed directly at him.  Harry's heart jumped into his throat, and he pushed himself away from Ginny. 

            "I – I couldn't help it, Ron!"  He stuttered in his defense.  "She's been brushing up against me all week long.  Brushing up against me in the common room, brushing up against me in the hallways.  What is a guy supposed to do?  It's driven me mad."  Harry knew that he was rambling, but better to ramble and have them stare at him as if he'd grown an eye in the middle of his forehead than to have them breaking his bones.

             "Insanity!"  He blurted.  "I heard it runs in my family."  It was a last ditch attempt at a defense.  A poor defense, but still a defense.  As the three boys were trying to figure out what he was going on about, Harry spied his chance to sprint pass them and out through the door.  As he flew down the stairs, he could hear a murderous bellow and the thundering of three sets of Weasley feet running after him.

            "Dammit Harry!"  Ron bellowed.  "Stop him!"  This yelled to a confused Fred and George, but it was too late.  Harry had already gained momentum and was almost to the bottom of the stairs before anyone could even get out of the room.  Harry could hear Ginny screaming at her brothers as he ran down the last few stairs and turned the corner to go into a different passageway.  He ran to a suit of armor that was standing in front of a window and quickly slipped behind it to hide in the shadows.  

            When Ron, Fred and George came into view, followed by a crying Ginny and a yelling Hermione, he tried to slow down his thumping heart.  He saw Ron stop near his suit of armor and peer into the shadows.  Harry leaned in closer to the wall and put his hand over his mouth, so that Ron could not hear his tortured breathing.  He let out his breath in a deep sigh when everyone passed the suit of armor to look elsewhere for him.  He waited a few minutes after they rounded the corner before he stepped out of the shadows and made his way back towards the Great Hall.

            What was he going to do?  He couldn't hide forever.  He had to eat and sleep and sooner or later, he was going to have to go to classes and they were going to be there.  He shuddered to think what they were going to do to him when they caught up with him.  He just hoped Hermione was around when they killed him.  She would see to a decent burial for his remains.  He had just turned down the charms corridor when he heard it.

            "Harry!  Hold up Harry!"  It was Ginny.  And where Ginny was, her half demented brothers couldn't be too far behind!  He quickly ducked behind a door and found himself in a small alcove complete with a small table, a lamp and a full sized couch.  Shaking his head, he sat down on the couch.  What a bizarre situation this was turning out to be.  This was obviously some horrible dream he was having.  Maybe he had fallen and hit his head?  He put his hand up to rub his scalp.  Nope.  He couldn't feel anything hurting.  That left out head trauma, but what other excuse could there be for what happened?  He sighed and settled back against the couch, only to jump up a moment later when the door opened.  

            "Harry?"  He sagged back onto the couch in relief when he heard Ginny's quiet whisper.  "Are you okay?"  She asked timidly.

            "I-I'm fine."  He fought for a deep breath after the scare he had just had.  "Ginny?"  He quickly looked around the room.  "Where are your brothers?  The last time I saw you, they were with you.  Oh, God." He groaned.  "I have to get out of here."  He struggled to his feet again.  

            "They are after me, an-"

            "Calm down Harry."  Ginny said sensibly and got to her feet.

            "Calm down?"  He eyed her in disbelief.  "Your crazy brothers are chasing after me with wands Ginny!  This whole situation is insane.  It's like a big, bad, crazy dream an-"

            "Easy."  She pressed her fingers against his lips to silence him.  "I'm not going to let them hurt you, Harry.  I love you."

            Harry came up short.  Her words swirled into his ears and for a fast and furious second, he forgot all about the danger that was quite probably lurking right outside the door and focused only on Ginny.

            _I love you?_

            "Wh-what did you just say?"  He finally managed.

            "I love you, Harry."  When he just continued to look at her with a blank stare, she continued.  "I have for years.  Why do you think I did al – Why is your eye twitching?"

            Harry became keenly aware of the spasm and slapped a hand over it.  Oh, God.  His eye _was_ twitching!  If he kept this up, he and Malfoy could share a room at St. Mungos.  He could see it all now.  Harry would twitch and wait patiently for Malfoy to twitch.  Maybe they could get a kind of code going with their twitches.  One twitch for no, two twitches for yes.  Before long they would work up to short and long twitches, and before you knew it, they would have an entire language made out of twitches!

            Harry started to grin and Ginny looked at him worriedly.  "Harry?"  When he just looked at her with an inane grin on his face and twitched, she put her arm around his shoulder.  "Harry.  Let's get you to the common room, so you can rest."  She led him out through the door, crooning to him all the while.  She smiled while she encouraged him to climb the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, and walk through the portrait hole.  She almost had him to the stairs leading to the dormitory when disaster struck.

            "There he is!"  Ron's voice sounded to his left a moment before a hand closed around his arm.  "You didn't think we were just going to let you get away now did you, Harry?"  Before he could answer, he found himself forced up the stairs and into the dorm room with three Weasleys fast closing in on him.  He could just barely see Ginny and Hermione trying to pull the boys off balance by hanging onto their robes.  He vaguely heard Hermione screaming at Ron to stop.  That is just wasn't right to do this.  All of this came from far away, like he was in some sort of vacuum.  He saw Ron raise his fist, with George and Fred right behind him, when suddenly Ginny stepped between them all.

            "You had better back off Ronald Weasley!"  Harry, listening from within his vacuum, thought her tone reminded him of her mother when she had found out the Ron, Fred and George had rescued Harry in their fathers old Ford Anglia.

            "Now Ginny.  This is not something that you have to concern yourself over.  Our business is with Harry."  Ron smiled indulgently and tried to wrest her from her spot in front of Harry.  Ginny didn't budge.

            "Then you've got business with me."  She defiantly told her brothers while slapping at the hands trying to pull her out of the way.  "Harry is with me.  I love him, and you will not hurt him!"  Ron started to protest but Ginny broke in before they could get even one sentence out.

            "You've got three seconds to leave before I start hexing you all."  She eyed the three boys.  "And don't think I can't get all three of you before you can even start to wave your wands!"

            "One."  She began counting.  Her voice steely and serious, was sending ripples of fear down his spine.  He couldn't help himself:  he clamped his eyes shut.  He was brave when it came to Basilisks and dragons, but watching Ginny hex someone, while she was in this kind of mood, was another matter entirely!  And looking into her eyes, he was sure she would.

            "Two."  Shoes scraped as the three boys scrambled for the exit.  The door slammed and Harry's heart pounded with relief.  

            "They're gone."  He breathed, relief flooding through him as he cracked open and eye and stared at the now empty dorm room.  Well empty except for Hermione and Ginny, he vaguely thought before he collapsed onto his bed.  

            Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in shock as they watched Harry's shoulders shake.  Ginny rushed over to him and put her arms around his waist.

            "Harry?"  She said quietly.  "Harry, it's okay now.  They're go-are you laughing?"  Ginny turned his face towards her and saw the huge grin that was on his face.  He was laughing so hard, he was crying and he clutched at his stomach as he looked at the two girl's expressions.  

            Hermione looked at Ginny with concern in her eyes.  "I think we should take him to Madame Pomfrey.  He may need medical attention Ginny."

***************************

            **(A/N)  This story has another 5 to 7 chapters to go before I end it.  I do not want to go on too much past the point of interest.  I am going to have a dance within the next 2 chapters, and a big surprise for the ending.  Also, I probably won't be updating again until this weekend, when I will have more time to think and write.**

**            Now I would like to thank my reviewers.**

**            John:  Thank you for always reviewing.  I really appreciate the feed back, and your comments about how the Weasleys were going to react really got me thinking hard on this chapter.**

**            NengSki:  Thanks for the great review.  You sure have a way with words!  I love to see your reviews and always chuckle as I read them.**

**            Frankie:  Thanks for the info on the Lexicon.  I went and looked it up and found quite a few things of interest there.  I am going to incorporate some of the potion ingredients I found there for the antidote for Madame Hooch.  She is going to be starring in the next couple of chapters.**

**            Epholge:  Well, I just couldn't help but be a little naughty.  And it got you to review.  *Wink***

**            To everyone else who has thought of reviewing or have even just read this story, thanks a bunch!!  I love you all.**

**Love Lisa.**


	14. Chapter 14 or The Tests of True Friendsh...

**(A/N)  Hello again, everyone.  This chapter is to tie the rest of the story together and to explain some of the earlier chapters.  I have had some requests to have Pavarti, Lavender and Pansy's inclusion in the story to be explained, and it will be.  I was going to actually have this chapter earlier in the story, but it just did not fit until now.  So…With no further ado, here are the explanations for the story.  I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14 or the Tests of True Friendship**

            Lavender and Pavarti looked with trepidation at each other as they came to a standstill outside the potions room door.  Pavarti shivered and then straightened her shoulders and knocked on the door.  At the curtly uttered "Enter," she pushed against the door while grabbing Lavender's arm to drag the lagging girl inside with her.

            Professor McGonnagal had decreed that each evening after dinner, the two girls would help Professor Snape in his search for an antidote for Madame Hooch, and would continue to do so until one was found.  When the pronouncement had first been made, all the two girls could do was gape in shock at their Head of House, until McGonnagal had reminded them that they would not have to do this at all if they had not stolen the Iuventusutis Potion and caused all of this trouble in the first place.  So, each evening for the past two weeks, you could find the two girls in the dungeons, chopping Daisy Roots, shredding Boomslang Skin and Skinning Shrivelfigs for their most hated Potions Professor. 

            Pavarti personally thought she was about to go insane if she had to hear Lavender moan about how this was most probably the worst thing that had ever happened to her, and also that it was her fault that they were in this predicament.  Never mind that it was Lavender's idea to steal the potion in the first place, Pavarti thought peevishly.  She sighed in relief, though that the rumors that had been going around had stopped.  She was kind of tired of always hiding out in the girl's dormitory with only Lavender for company.  

            Professor Snape was standing over a steaming caldron when the two girls entered the room.  He looked up and sneered at the two bumbling girls that had caused this great mess that he, yet again, had to clean up.  He sneered again.

            "Well?  What are you waiting for?  I need you to chop the Fluxweed over there on the table."  He pointed out a small pile of herbs sitting on a table in the corner of the room.  "And be careful with it.  That is all there is, and we can get no more until the next full moon."  He sneered, yet again.  "Unless you _want to stay here longer?"  He asked silkily.  _

            Pavarti shivered and Lavender made a face of disgust, as the two girls huddled together and moved over towards the table and their evening's work.  There was one thing about chopping, skinning, shredding and powdering herbs; it was mindless and Pavarti could sit for hours and just think as Professor Snape allowed no talking during his detentions.  Tonight, she thought about the conversation she had overheard between Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal.

            From what the girl could understand, it had been decided that the school could not and would not do without their flying instructor, so the Headmaster had sent away for Madame Hooch to return.  They had given her a small holiday when the accident had first occurred, but now that they knew the antidote could take months to find, they decided to reinstate her as the Flying Instructor.  

            "After all."  The Headmaster had stated.  "She is only young in body, not mind.  She is able to remember most things that she knew when she was an adult."  He smiled benignly at Professor McGonnagal when she protested.

            "But Albus, surely you do not think that she is going to act like the old Madame Hooch?"  She asked worriedly.  "She is a teenager in body and spirit, Albus.  That is sure to show sooner or later."

            "We will have to deal with that when that issue comes around, Minerva."  He turned and smiled at the older witch.  "In the mean time, why don't we go and welcome Miss Hooch back to the school."  Professor McGonnagal pursed her lips.

            "I still do not agree with this, Albus."  Pavarti had heard Professor McGonnagal say before she turned towards the front doors to wait for the young Miss Hooch to arrive.

            Pavarti had not had the chance to see or hear more, for she had had to go find Lavender and drag her down to the dungeons with her.  She had not said anything to Lavender about what she had heard, and she was confused as to why she had not.  She only had a feeling that she should keep this information to herself for now.  She was sure nothing good would come out of upsetting Lavender even more than she already was, and news of the arrival of her worst school scandal ever, was sure to do that.  She looked over at the blonde girl and shook her head.  

            Lavender had begun to hum softly to herself as she chopped, and only stopped when Pavarti nudged her in the side.  Lavender looked up and Pavarti smiled at the girl and went back to chopping her Fluxweed.  She did not know of another person that she would rather spend time in detention with, really.  Lavender, after all, was her best friend.

            She winced when she heard Professor Snape curse in defeat beneath his breath, as yet another caldron exploded and he had to start over again.  Sighing tiredly, she grabbed another handful of Fluxweed and began chopping it.  This might be the worst and most boring way to spend their evenings, but at least they had not been expelled, and if you did not make too much noise, Professor Snape pretty much left you alone.  All in all, not a bad deal for the mess they had created.  

****************************

            After Hermione had assured herself that there was nothing physically or psychologically wrong with Harry she left him and Ginny in the Infirmary to go find Ron.  She had promised Ginny that she would talk to her brothers and try to calm them down about the whole Harry and Ginny issue.  She had little hope, but she would still try for the sake of their friendship. 

            She made her way through the corridors to Gryffindor Tower while thinking of the Medi-Witch's medical diagnosis for Harry's condition.  The old nurse had been shocked to see her and Ginny dragging a near hysterical and twitching Harry into the Infirmary.  

            After Madame Pomfrey had taken his vital signs and asked a few questions of both the girls and Harry, she had pronounced that there was nothing really wrong with Harry at all that a little rest and relaxation wouldn't cure.  He was just suffering from Stress and Nerves.  She had deduced that the shock of being chased by a murderous best friend had set off his twitching and that his way of dealing with the stress was to laugh.  The Medi-Witch had finished her diagnosis with her own opinion of the state of Harry's health.  She had straightened up from examining Harry's reflexes, and looked at the two girls.

            "Not too surprising to me that this has happened."  She nodded her head and pursed her lips while pulling a screen in front of Harry so that he could get undressed and in to bed.  "With someone as highly strung and with such a delicate constitution as young Mr. Potter's, it is a miracle that he has not been in here for this before now."  Both girls had looked at each other with a grin on their faces.  They both knew that if Harry had been in his right mind, he would have had a fit at hearing those words.

            Hermione ceased her contemplations as she came to stand before the portrait of the Fat Lady.  She gave the password and stepped over the threshold to see Ron, Fred and George sitting on a couch before the Fire.  They looked tired and defeated with their shoulders slumped and their heads in their hands.  She had to smile at how gallant the boys had acted when they had stormed the Owlry door after hearing Ginny yelling.  Shaking her head, and still smiling, she made her way over the three boys.

            "Hey guys."  She smiled as the three boys raised their heads from their hands to smile at her.  She stood between the trio and tried to get their attention.  "Ginny has asked me to talk to you about her and Harry."  She timidly started and flinched when Ron jumped up from the couch and started to pace.

            "Discuss Ginny and Harry?"  Ron growled.  "What exactly is there to discuss, Hermione?"  He stomped over to stand in front of her and looked her in the eye.  "There is no Ginny and Harry, Hermione, because as soon as we get done with him, there won't be enough left for him to _do anything_ to Ginny."  He looked towards Fred and George and sat back down.  

            Hermione rolled her eyes at the theatricality of her friend.  "Ron, would you please, just answer me one thing?"  When the distraught youth looked up, she continued.  "What is so bad about Harry going out with Ginny?"  She asked in a confused voice.

            He turned until he was looking directly into Hermione eyes and stated pompously.  "There is an unwritten code among men, Hermione and I don't expect you to understand it."  Hermione narrowed her gaze in an ominous warning to him.

            "Why don't you try to explain it to me then, Ron?"  Ron stood up once again and took a defensive stance in front of her.

            "_A bloke's best mate does not shag his sister rotten in an Owlry, Hermione."  Ron stated sarcastically.  Hermione smirked._

            "How do you know that Harry took advantage of your sister, huh?  Maybe your sister took advantage of Harry?"  Ron rolled his eyes.

            "It does not really matter who took advantage of who, Hermione.  The fact still remains that Harry took advantage of the situation and that clearly goes against the unwritten rules of friendship."  

            "Oh, would you just shut up about the unwritten rules of friendship!"  She cried in exasperation.  "It is up to Ginny to decide who she wants to be with, not you – not _any_ of her family!"  Her small tirade echoed through the room and stopped the boy's protests cold for one long moment.  Ron narrowed his eyes and looked at Hermione.

            "Now, wait just a minute, Hermione."  He stated into the silence.  "Ginny is _our sister and __we _have the right_ to __defend her."  He looked at Fred and George who were nodding in agreement.  _

            Hermione nailed all three boys with a belligerent stare.  "She may be your sister, and you may think you have the right to defend her, but what about her rights?"  She narrowed her look to just Ron's direction.  "How would you like it if _your_ brothers or even your mother or father were acting this way towards someone _you liked?"  Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise._

            "Hermione, I think you are missing the point here.  We are _not_ talking about me here or even George or Fred for that matter."  His voice was starting to rise as he started to get riled up all over again.  "This is our sister, our _baby sister we are talking about and my best friend took advantage of her!"  _

            .  "Fine, Ron.  Be this way, but when Ginny won't talk to you because of what you have done, don't expect me to be there to pick up the pieces."  She decided to try one last time before she gave up. "By the way Ron, s_aid first bloke's best mate does not threaten his life when he falls in love with said second bloke's sister, either._"  She retorted smartly before turning to leave the common room.  At the threshold, she stopped and threw one last comment over her shoulder.  "In case you would like to know, Harry has had a nervous breakdown because of all of this and is now in the infirmary."  She opened the portrait and exited the room leaving the three boys gaping in disbelief.

****************************

            Hermione was arrested by the sight of a new face on her way back to the infirmary to visit with Harry.  She had just turned the corner and was descending the stairs when she heard the Headmaster's voice followed by her Head of House's and an unfamiliar one as well.  

She stopped walking when the trio came into sight and eyed the young girl that was with her professors.  The girl looked familiar, but she could not quite put her finger on who she reminded her of.  She wasn't a knock-out by any means, but there _was_ something about her.  She had a glorious mane of ash-blonde hair and a curvaceous figure that Hermione was sure would drive the guys wild, but that is not what made her stop to take a second look when the girl drew abreast of her.  It was her challenging blue eyes that caught her attention; her knowing smile and her I-am-woman-and-proud-of-it stance.  

            Professor McGonnagal smiled as she passed by, as did the Headmaster and Hermione watched them walk away towards the Ravenclaw Tower.  Intrigued, but not enough to follow, she turned her attention back towards the Infirmary and Harry and Ginny.  She was not looking forward to telling Ginny of her conversation with her brothers.  She was sure that the small red head would probably burst into flames before her very eyes, and rush to defend her stressed out, nervous, twitching swain.  That was one show that she definitely did not want to be there for whenever it happened.  She nodded her head at her choice of words.  Yes, whenever it happened, because she had no doubt that Ginny would get even with her brothers for this. It was just a matter of when.

***************************

            ****

**(A/N)  There was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, and it was very, very hard to write.  It had to be written though, so I persevered.  I hope I did not bore you all to tears with this chapter and that some of the previous chapters were explained or put to rest in a reasonable manner.  I did not want any of my characters to just hang there and not have a beginning, a middle and an end.  And yes, I know that I did not put Pansy in this chapter, but I have my reasons for that, which you will find out in the next chapter.  I am having some Quidditch, some dancing and maybe some naughty stuff in the next two chapters.  **

**Thanks to John, NengSki, and Scarlett Darling for reviewing my last chapter.  I am glad that you all liked it.  I had a lot of fun writing it, and was not sure how it was going to be taken.**

**As always, I love to hear from my readers, Even if it is a bad review.  I take everything and analyze it, and some of it even shows up in my story line, so please feel free to Read and Review.**

**Love Lisa**


End file.
